


TWD Drabbles/One-shots

by ScarletMarieLeaf



Series: TWD Collection [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, Multi, One-Shots, Pain and Loss, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Teen Crush, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMarieLeaf/pseuds/ScarletMarieLeaf
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots for the characters of TWD. Side stories from The Anderson Family's Survival.





	1. Temptations (Sheon Anderson x Beth Greene)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo everyone, this is ScarletMarieLeaf here and welcome to my special TWD drabbles/one-shots. This work is dedicated as a huge thank you to my readers/followers who have been reading along with my other, long-term work, The Anderson Family's survival, which had just now reached 1000+ hits. An amazing accomplishment I would not have been able to even conceive of without all of you, so I thank you all so very much for being so loyal and sticking with me all this time, you have no idea just how happy it's made me and I just wanted to write these drabbles in order to show my gratitude and appreciation. This story will be focused mainly around the couples I have created using the characters from the Walking Dead and the original characters I created to include the original storyline. Most of it will be dedicated to the couples you don't really hear from all that often in my other work since I've mostly been focusing on DarylxRose, which I'm going to be trying to change soon since I don't want you guys getting bored. There will be Daryl/Rose chapters in here, however, but I want to try and bring the other couples into the light and give them a chance to grow and develope a little bit more as well. There is going to be a combination of fluff and smut, I may do a couple of different scenarios, like an alternate universe thing if I can, but I'll mostly be sticking to keeping it in the original WD storyline.  
> On a side note, if any of you have any requests for couples you wish me to write about, like original couples such as Rick/Michonne, I would be more than willing to write it or I could even mix up the couples and put my original characters with other people outside the couples I created. And then we can see how that goes :) Either comment your request here or inbox me, I promise I don't bite, I"m actually quite friendly.  
> I hope all of you will enjoy these drabbles/one-shots, be sure to send me those requests if you have them and I'll talk with you all soon.  
> Your alpha, ScarletMarieLeaf
> 
> P.S. I do NOT own the Walking Dead television show or any of it's characters. It all belongs to AMC and Frank Darabont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheon tries to keep his feelings for Beth at bay during the winter months at the prison while they look for the missing half of their group, which, he thinks, might include her boyfriend, Jimmy. He can't bring himself to take someone else's woman, especially since she's younger than he is. But what happens when the Andersons are reunited with the Atlanta group/Greene family again, only to find the boyfriend he'd been fretting over had died back on the farm?

_(Damn it, Anderson, get it through your head, you. Can't. Have. Her!)_

 

These were the words that continually played through Sheon's mind, again and again, like a constant mantra, whenever he set eyes on... _her_. The big-hearted blond that had managed to worm her way into his family  _(not to mention, his heart)_ the last six months she, Carol, and Sophia had been with them. Although, to be fair, the trio had each seemed to manage to find a way to integrate themselves, almost easily, into their little family unit, so much so that it became second nature to include them in everything, from family meetings to options on things that needed to get done around the prison itself. Sheon cared about each of them greatly; Carol was a sweet woman, a little timid at times, which made him and the rest of his family protective of her, and he and his cousins each looked up to her as a mother figure, especially since she treated each of them like they were her own, without question. It could be seen in the things she did for them everyday, from helping with chores or giving each of them advice when they needed it....or even just the way she snapped into mama bear mode whenever one of them was in danger or hurt. Sophia was a bit like her mother, timid and quiet at first, which made each of them just as protective of her since each of the Anderson children thought of her as their little sister, yet over the weeks they'd known her, with the training and constant reassurance, the young teen had really come into her own, especially as her confidence built while she was trusted with more and more around the prison. 

 

But Beth...

 

Damn it, she had managed to worm her way under his skin in a way neither of the other two had....hell, even more so than anyone had since his wife! And it wasn't just one big thing, it was a dozen little things spread out over the coarse of the months they'd spent together since the farm had fallen.

 

It had all started innocently enough. 

 

Upon entering the prison after losing the farm, along with getting separated from the other half of their survival team, which included Beth's family itself, her father, sister, and boyfriend, too, she had been somewhat withdrawn, obviously still worried about the fate of what remained of her family, worried she would never be able to see them again, whether they'd managed to escape alive or not. The Andersons had done their best to comfort her, promising they would be doing their best to find the missing members of their group as quickly as they could, even after months of not finding either hide nor hair of them. Unfortunately for them, their words did not seem to have much of a positive affect on her, as the dragging days seemed to only cause depression to set in. The only one whose words seemed to hold any merit to her was Sheon's. Perhaps it was because they were kindered spirits who had both lost practically everything and could understand one another's feelings because of that...Perhaps she was just looking for someone to talk to because she was lonely and he was the only one she felt could understand her. Sheon hadn't the faintest idea what to believe, but, if he had to venture a guess, he would definitely say it had something to do with their similar experiences and their current situation. 

 

Whatever it was, it certainity seemed to some, somewhat, of a good affect on her; after just a few weeks of talking, Beth began to open up again and integrate herself more and more into the Anderson fold. Sheon could even see she began seeing them like family, too; Shawn, who seemed so much like Hershel, albiet younger, mind you, became like her second father, just as he had for Sophia. Carol became like her mother, just as she had for the others, and the rest of the Anderson brood enshrouded her into their group, treating her like a sister in more ways than one. 

 

And yet, things with Sheon and Keith were different. No in a bad way, per say, but....just.... _different._ It was a difficult concept to be able to understand, let alone be able to explain in any type of way. All Sheon knew was that the young blond had managed to work her way in and settle, probably without even fully meaning to. 

 

From practically their first day at the prison, it had become evident that Beth felt, somewhat, more connected to Sheon than any of the others, which was probably one reason why she'd wanted to share a cell with him once they'd settled in. She'd said she'd wanted to help look after Keith, who seemed to have grown quite the attachment to her in what short time they had known one another, but Sheon knew there was something else that drew her to him, something he hadn't been able to pinpoint straight away, but had begun to understand overtime, as they got to know one another over the coming months. She helped look after his son when the others were busy with chores around the prison and, when she needed it, he would sit and comfort her whenever her thoughts started to drift to dark places as she fretted over if she would ever see Hershel, Maggie, or Jimmy again. She even listened to his stories when he was the one that needed to get things off his chest and, before either knew it, they'd swapped life stories with one another. They knew each other's fears and doubts, what the other liked or disliked. Hell, they even came to know and understand how to read the other easily if they thought they were uncomfortable or upset about something, just by reading the subtle little signs on the other's face. He knew immediately when she started worrying about her family and when she needed someone to just listen; she knew when something went wrong around the prison that frustrated him. Hell, she even spent so much time around him, she had begun to tell when he wasn't taking care of himself like he should be and continually fretted over him because of it; if he didn't sleep, she insisted he go back to their cell for a snooze, even for just a few minutes, and would sit with him until he managed to fall asleep. If Sheon didn't eat because they were low on food and he tried to give up his own portion so she and Keith could, she would convince him to share with them so he wouldn't go hungry, although both of them were always sure Keith got the lion's share of the food, no matter if they had too little or not. What really cemented his attraction to her, however, wasn't what she did for just him. It was what she did for Keith. 

 

More than anyone in the family, Beth was almost always with the toddler, looking after him like he was her own child. She would always make sure he had enough to eat, that his clothes were dry and comfortable, that he had the best spot on the upper bunk so he could sleep, even when it was one of the other's turns to look after him for the night so that the two of them could get some sleep themselves. And just watching her take care of his son....although somewhat bittersweet at first, as it reminded him of when his wife had been alive and doting on their son herself, after a while Sheon had gotten so accustomed to seeing it, he would feel that familiar warmth spread through him, a gentle flame of contentment that spread comfortably through his veins, which, more often than not, would cause this soft, tender smile to spread across his lips. He would catch it whenever he was watching Beth take care of Keith during the day while he was helping his uncle and cousins with chores, his heart aflutter in his chest like a caged butterfly trying to find it's escape. It was the moments when he caught her putting Keith down for his nap that stuck with Sheon the most, however, so much so that, after a while, around the time he knew his son was being put down, he would sneak off just to be there so he could watch. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but just that one little thing was something that had become such a part of his day, something that soothed him, made him feel....happy, content. Just like it used to with Lilly, although this was quite different.

 

Beth always looked so natural whenever she was taking care of Keith, just in the way she held and interacted with him, like it had been what she'd been destined to do her entire life. The way she would smile at him as he played or would try to talk to her, even though he knew very few words yet, trying to tell her a story, her attention completely on him, eyes wrinkled at the corners as her eyebrows would raise and fall to indicate different reactions to what he was saying. And when she held and rocked him, she had this almost serene look about her face, her smile softer, more gentle, as she looked over the toddler's sleeping face, her fingers tracing the line of his cheek and forehead as she brushed wispy strands of brunette hair out of his face, bright blue eyes alight with wonder, like a pair of glimmering pools. Just swaying side to side in such a gentle, easy manner was usually enough to get Keith to fall asleep, but the days in which he was a bit more fussy were the ones Sheon looks forward to the most. When all else failed to ease the toddler into slumber, Beth always had a fail-safe back-up.

 

Her voice. 

 

It never failed to so much as sooth Keith whenever she started to sing, her voice always soft and gentle, like that of a timid summer breeze wafting it's way over the countryside. It always brought with it a sense of peace and relaxation to whoever heard it, whether it was the toddler or his father as he watched her lull his son to sleep with her voice, continuing to sway gently side to side with him in her arms. The rest of the world always just seemed to melt away in that moment, leaving nothing to matter but what was going on inside that small cell, just the three of them as Beth coaxed Keith off into sleep, enrapturing Sheon with her song, which became the only sound to him, all others fading to nothing as he allowed himself to be encased in the soft, soothing melody, like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. And it always felt like no time at all when he finally had to peel himself away to return to his chores, leaving the blond to look after his son as he slipped out of the cell, that warm, contented feeling still lingering in his chest and the same soft smile on his lips. 

 

Sheon wasn't stupid....he knew almost right away what he was feeling for the teen when he realized just how much just being around her and seeing her with Keith made him feel. But he also knew that she was still young, only seventeen, just about a year older than Elijah. Not to mention the fact that she was already taken by someone else. She'd been with Jimmy before her family had known the Andersons, hell, even before they'd known the Atlanta group themselves. They were in a relationship. He couldn't take her away from someone else, it wasn't right, not when the two seemed so happy together back on the farm. If he was in Jimmy's shoes, he wouldn't want someone coming along and taking his girl away like that, no sir, which was why he couldn't bring himself to do that to the younger man. He wasn't going to destroy the couple's happiness. Jimmy was probably out on the road right now, wondering if Beth was still alive, silently praying every night that he would one day be reunited with his girlfriend and they could continue where they'd left off back on the farm. Sheon wasn't about to take that away from him, not when it could be one of the only things keeping Jimmy going in his crazy, upside down world nowadays. 

 

So, he kept the feelings he had for her under wraps, locked up tight and buried keep inside where no one would be able to touch it as he and his family searched the countryside for the rest of their group. Although he somewhat dreaded the day they were found since that would be the day he could return Jimmy to Beth, Sheon could say that a small part of him would be somewhat relieved and a bit happy. Beth would be with someone she loved and cared about, she would be happy, which would make him happy, but also cement the idea in his mind about her being off limits and out of his reach. She would move into a cell with her boyfriend, away from Sheon...the temptation to touch and kiss her would be gone, making it easier on him not to make a move when he knew he shouldn't....and maybe, given some time, he would be able to move on from her, especially if they were to spend less time together as she spent it more with Jimmy instead of him....it was a very bittersweet thought in of itself....but it would happen. Beth was with Jimmy after all, so it would make sense that she would want to spend more time with him after being separated for so long, without knowing if the other was safe or even alive. She was off-limits and Sheon had to accept that. He had to accept that he couldn't have her, not like that....not as anything more than a friend. It wasn't an easy pill to swallow, but it was necessary. Besides, it wasn't like Jimmy was a bad guy, a bit naive, to say the least, but he was still a good kid. Kind, helpful, with a lot to offer, especially in the way of a partner. Sheon couldn't have chosen a better man for Beth if he'd tried. He'd even go as far to say that Jimmy would be one of the few people he'd trust to help take care of Keith if anything were to happen to him, should he get attacked or die in this new world. If Sheon were to die, whether by a walker or another human, he would die content knowing his son was in good hands with Jimmy and Beth. 

 

First thing was first, though....he had to reunite the couple. Then, maybe, he could make an attempt at moving on.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jimmy was gone.

 

He was  _gone._ Dead....

 

He'd been dead since the farm had fallen. Walker chow, according to Rick, when he recounted how Jimmy had driven the RV to the burning barn to save him and Carl after Sheon, Sophia, and Elijah had brought the group back to the safety of the prison. It had been one of the few casualities their groups had endured, with the addition of Patricia and Andrea themselves. He was gone....which meant -!

 

 _(NO!)_ Sheon mentally berated himself for getting his hopes up unnecessarily. Just because Jimmy was gone did not automatically mean he could persue Beth, especially not at the exact second he knew one of the obstacles keeping them apart was now gone. She needed time to grieve after worrying so long about her family's fate....no doubt she'd been hoping to see her boyfriend again when their groups were reunited at the prison once more.There was also the matter of their ages and the fact that he was already a parent, for Christ's sake! He was twenty-five now, nearly ten years older than she was, with a two-and-a-half year old to look after, not to mention a widower. If the world hadn't fallen apart, the two of them probably wouldn't have even hung out in the same social groups, seeing as how he would be well into college and she'd still just be in high school. And even if they did....Sheon really doubted Beth would look for anyone outside her own age group, let alone at Sheon himself.

 

Although it took everything he had in him to do so, Sheon convinced himself nothing was ever going to happen with Beth even if he tried making a move on her. It just wasn't meant to be for the two of them and he had to accept that, one way or another. It wasn't easy, but...he couldn't jepordie their friendship.....it would kill him so much more to not be able to talk to her at all than not being able to kiss or hold her like he so desperately wanted. 

 

Being reunited with Hershel and Maggie was a big help for Sheon, however, as Beth started spending her time more with them than him. It hurt a little, not being able to be around her as much, especially after being so close to her through most of their time during the winter, although the two still shared a cell. Truth be told, though, just being in the same cell with her was torture in of itself, especially since he had learned of Jimmy's demise. Probably why he'd started spending as much time out of that dungeon as he possibly could nowadays, even more so since his fantasies seemed to be getting worse the longer he denied himself the very thing he wanted most in his world. So between Beth spending so much time with her family again and Sheon avoiding being around her as best as he was able to avoid any temptation, the duo didn't get more than a few minutes to be able to see one another during meals and, perhaps, at night, if the other wasn't asleep by the time they meandered into their cell at night. Sheon usually took his time getting back to the cell at night to ensure Beth was asleep by the time he arrived, which made it a lot easier for him just to be able to slip into bed without having to worry about facing her so much. It trampled his desires if he had didn't have to look into those sweet, innocent blue eyes, which always lit up whenever that bright, glowing smile crossed her face, turning them into a pair of shining pools, like clear gems sparkling in the sunlight. They never failed to draw him in, like a couple of cool, refreshing pools on a sweltering summer's day. He couldn't let himself get drawn in like that...he couldn't let himself lose control of his own body or who the hell knew what could happen...he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did anything to hurt Beth. 

 

Thankfully for Sheon, however, his chores around the prison kept him preoccupied, allowing for very little time for much thought aside from what he had in front of him. The same, however, could not be said for when he was on guard duty at night while the rest of the group slept. Being by himself up in the tower with nothing but his own thoughts did nothing to stop the fantasies he tried so hard to suppress and, more than a few times, he'd caught himself getting lost in them, teetering on the verge of induling himself to alieve the ache they left behind in his loins. Usually just stepping out to breath in the cool night air was enough to dispell it, yet there were still times when he felt so wound up, he couldn't think of any other way than to relieve himself of such an ache. He couldn't have Beth, no, but he was still a man with needs that could be satisfied in some way or another. And these nights by himself where no one would be able to know what he'd been up to were possibly his only oppertunity to relieve his stress, if just somewhat, so he wouldn't end up exploding. 

 

It would be one of these nights that changed everything, however. 

 

The night it happened started like any other. The sun was setting by the time he left the common area for the guard tower for his shift, throwing a goodnight to the rest of the group over his shoulder as he strapped an air rifle across his shoulders. Shawn walked him out, promising he would be out to switch places with his nephew sometime in the early morning as Anna and Alex excused themselves to the cells with Keith for the night. Sheon waved a hand to let his uncle know he'd heard before he disappeared from sight through the sliding metal door leading into the courtyard, unaware of the darkened blue eyes fixated on the place he'd gone, glinting faintly with mischief as thin lips pressed into a pale line. 

 

The air outside had begun to cool with the setting of the sun, allowing a breeze to waft it's way through, winding through the waves of his dark hair like a set of slender, delicate fingers he so wished were there instead. Sheon let out a heavy sigh at his thoughts, shaking his head as he tried to expell them from his mind while he crossed the courtyard, the sky overhead darkening to a deep velvety blanket of blue, stars winking down on him from the abyss, the mountains on the horizon alight with bright pinks and oranges, the smallest sliver of cyan separating the night from the last rays of the day. Dark brown eyes glanced up toward the growing abyss, lips setting into a thin line.

 

 _(It's gonna be a long night...)_ he thought, almost tiredly, letting another sigh fall from his lips as he reached the tower and opened the door, the soft snouts of Hershel's horses following him into the shadows within until the door was firmly shut behind him once more. 

 

The next few hours passed slowly for the young man as he settled himself in, watching night set in, the only light to be seen coming from the crescent moon overhead and the lamps the group used to navigate the darkness inside the prison and the RV in the courtyard, which began to go out, one by one, not too long after he began his shift. It wouldn't be long until the only lamp left was the one kept up in the tower for the night guards, whether to use for reading or other activities during the night while they kept watch. Sheon kept the light on low and set the device on the floor so anyone outside their fences, walkers or other survivors, wouldn't be able to see it easily unless from a high vantage point such as the trees surrounding them, which was a very low possibility in of itself, making for usually quiet shifts. The number of walkers at their fences were kept at a minimum to avoid their defenses getting compromised, so there was very little noise aside from the gentle flow of water from the stream, the faint rustle of leaves in the wind as the canopies danced and swayed in the night, and the faint chirp of crickets on the breeze. The perfect atmosphere for someone's thoughts to wonder and fantasies to run rampant without restriction, especially without anything else to keep them at bay. Probably why night guard duty was, currently, Sheon's least favorite thing to do around the prison at the moment. 

 

Unfortunately for Sheon that night, though, his mind seemed particularly intent on driving him to the point of madness as his imagination was particularly active, like someone had purposely turbo charged it. Sheon knew the cause, of course, although it still didn't necessarily stop his mind from concurring sinful images that got racier with each passing second. Being so hot due to the summer heat, the group had had to find ways to keep themselves cool while they'd worked, which involved wearing as few clothes as possible...in Beth's case, that meant a form fitting tank top and really small jean shorts, which just stopped about mid-thigh and hugged her ass in such a way that Sheon had almost thought he'd need to dive into a barrel of icy water just to calm down. Needless to say that image stuck with him all day and really added kindling to the fire burning at his insides he knew he wouldn't be able to control as easily tonight as he could any other. Tonight was one of those special nights he really needed his private time and now, before he did something insane. 

 

Although knowing the others were already fast asleep inside, Sheon made a point of double-checking to be sure he couldn't see any lights coming from the RV or the large, barred windows looking into the cell block before he allowed himself to indulge in his fantasies solo. The air rifle he'd taken was set by the door leading out onto the tower balcony and he got himself comfortable on the cot his family had put up in the tower just in case any of the guards got tired, being mindful of folding the blanket at one end of the bed to keep it clean while he propped himself up with the pillow behind him so he wouldn't have to lean against the hard brick. 

 

A quiet hiss escaped from between clenched teeth as Sheon carefully unzipped his jeans and pulled them lower on his hips along with his boxers, his already hard dick throbbing at the unintentional stimulation as it came free from it's confines. It bobbed against his stomach, a couple of drops of pre-cum dropping onto his skin and sticking into the thin hair around his naval before he took himself in his hand and relaxed back into the pillow as best he could, closing his eyes as images of Beth concurred shamelessly beneath the lids. 

 

Thumb passing over his head to collect the pre-cum still oozing from his opening to use as lubrication, Sheon began to move his hand up and down his length, applying pressure now and again as he imagined what it would be like to have Beth laid out on the cot beneath him, blond hair spread across the blue mattress, face flushed, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen from his kisses as he slowly undressed her, discarding her clothes carelessly on the floor as he focused his entire attention on her. He could hear her whisper his name as he danced his lips across her jaw, fingers trailing over her soft skin as she tangled her hands in his hair, twisting her head to the side to allow him between access to her long, slender neck while her knees hugged his hips as he rested himself between her legs. He tweaked his head at the thought of flicking his tongue out for a taste of her, tracing his tongue along the curve of her neck to her pulsepoint before sucking it into his mouth to leave a mark behind that would tell others who she belonged to, that no one else would ever be to touch or hold her just the way he could. She would moan and arch her back, causing a shudder to go up his spine at the thought of her breasts pressing flat against his chest, her nibbles hardening as they came in contact with his rough skin. 

 

"Beth..." Sheon whispered out breathlessly as he squeezed himself tightly in his fist and began to pump his shaft quickly, his free hand digging it's nails into the material of the cot beneath him as his palm itched to encase her breast in it's warm embrace, fingers curling at the thought of kneading the soft flesh while his thumb teased her nipple until it puckered under his touch. His mouth would leave her neck to trace down her collarbone to her breasts, where he would take each nipple in his mouth in turn and suck on them until they were hard to the touch, relishing in the thought of her breathless moans as her body squirmed under him, legs hugging his sides tighter as her core ached for him, even as his restrained cock pressed into her inner thigh through his jeans, throbbing as hard as it did in his hand at this moment while he kneaded his own flesh. Sheon would then hook his fingers into the sides of those shorts of hers', slowly pulling them down her legs as he kissed each of her breasts once more, tracing his hands higher once he's discarded of her jeans, his fingers light on her inner thigh as he slowly crept them closer to her aching core, the pads of his digits slicking with her juices as they flowed out from under her cute cotton panties -

 

A loud bang inadvertently cut through Sheon's daydream, jolting him immediately back to reality as he sat upright, body tensing automatically to defend itself as his eyes shot open, darting across the room toward where the noise had come from. His heart almost immediately sank into his stomach as his eyes met a pair of wide-eyed blues staring back at him in a mixture of surprise and shock, pale cheeks pinking as thin lips hung open as though in preparation for speech. His free hand shot out to grab the blanket beside him to cover himself, although he knew the damage had already been done. She'd seen it, seen his dick out in the open, head thrown back as he pumped himself vigorously in an attempt to please himself while he allowed his mind to drift off into fantasies he knew would never be able to come true. He was sure he'd been saying her name loud enough for the young woman to be able to hear it, too, which only further contributed to the unbearable burn he could feel raising in his cheeks and ears. 

 

"B-Beth!" His voice was strained and broke in several places, reminding him of those awkward teenage years of his when his voice was just beginning to change, which made him wince, even as he tried to keep a steady gave on her, "Wh - I-I would've thought you'd be asleep by now. What the hell are you doing up here?" 

 

His voice seemed to jolt her out of whatever reprieve she'd been in as she snapped her eyes back to his, clarity returning to their depths, "This seemed like the only time I would be able to talk to you, Sheon, so I waited until everyone else was asleep and snuck out." her eyes drifted down toward his lap, where his aching erection was still evident under the blanket he tried to use to cover it, which he quickly gathered closer when he noticed where her gaze went, "I thought I heard you say my name a few minutes ago as I was climbing the ladder....were you thinking about me just now?"

 

Sheon's face flushed further at the question and he hurriedly shook his head, eyes wide like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "N-no, I-I wasn't, I was....I, erm, well....I -"

 

Mischief danced just around the edge of Beth's eyes as she watched the man try to piece together a coherent sentence to explain himself, lips tugging upward at the corners as she cocked her head, almost quizzically, thinking about how cute he looked when he was nervous, even as devious and sinful thoughts flinted through her mind at the same moment. Climbing the last few rungs of the ladder, Beth let the trap door close behind her as she crossed the short bit of space toward where the man was sitting, watching as he leaned back into the pillow behind him, as though trying to scoot away from her, hands tight in the blanket he was attempting to use to cover himself to the point that his knuckles were white with strain while his eyes flinted about the tower itself, as though in an attempt to find a point of escape. Once or twice, his eyes would shoot toward her, drifitng down toward her hips as she swayed them purposely back and forth with each slow, deliberate step forward, his breathing fast, edgy, almost like he was hyperventilating. She paused just before him, leaning down until her face was nearly level with his, one hand braced on her knee as the other inconspiciously grabbed a corner of the blanket, forearms pressing her breasts together to make them seem bigger. He changed a glance at them before his eyes lifted to hers', Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed thickly. 

 

"You know it isn't right to lie, Sheon," she told him in the softest, sexiest voice she had, watching in amusement as it caused his hair to stand on end in response, his pupils diulating until only a ring of brown remained just around the outer edges; her lips twitched as her smile grew, "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean i'm naive about this kind of thing." with one hard tug, Beth yanked the blanket from Sheon's hands and off his lap, discarding it onto the floor as he hurriedly tried to cover up his not-so-little problem. She licked her lips at the sight of his erection straining against his fingers, the faint light reflecting off the precum continuing to gather on his head. 

 

Lowering herself to her knees before him, Beth gently pried Sheon's hands away, her mouth watering as his dick bobbed in front of her, precum dropping onto his pants legs with each movement. Wrapping her fingers around him, she gave him a teasing squeeze, running her hand up his length as he shuddered, throbbing hard in her palm. Sheon's dick wasn't the largest Beth had had, her fingers able to wrap easily around the shaft and touch, although what he lacked in girth, he made up for in length, which was impressive in of itself. Her pussy ached at the thought of him being able to reach so deep inside her where no other boy had been able to. 

 

"Beth," Sheon's strained voice pulled her attention from the throbbing appendage in front of her, blue eyes darting up to meet hooded brown ones, almost certain she could see his breath hanging in the air before him with each exhale; his face was strained, guarded, as though he was fighting against every instinct in his body, resisting against everything that was happening. Beth's smile softened as she ran her fingers dwon his his base, then slowly back toward his head, kneading his flesh as she did so, another shudder quaking through him, stopping his next words in his throat. 

 

"I want this, Sheon," she told him quietly, meeting his gaze steadily, letting him see every emotion flickering through, want and desire simmering just on the surface, shadowing the love and compassion underneath. "So please...Don't push me away?" she pushed her bottom lip out in a pout, squeezing and kneading Sheon as she continued to speak, making him swallow back a groan. It took him a few minutes of careful breathing before he could form another coherent sentence. 

 

"What about...ah, Ji-Jimmy?" he whispered, his voice cracking toward the end as sadness flashed briefly through his gaze, his restraint hanging by a thread as he fought to keep from grabbing her and kissing the air from her lungs. Beth smiled softly at him, squeezing him tightly as she pumped him in her fist, "I think I always kind of knew Jimmy was gone...and I've come to accept it. Besides, he isn't the one I want right now, Sheon." she looked deep into his eyes with her own, both their pupils blown with desire and lust, "The only one I want is you."

 

Sheon was sure he could hear a distinct snap as the last of his restraint came undone and he lunged toward Beth without warning, his hands cupping her face as his lips covered hers. She leaned up toward him to return the kiss eagerly, although her hand did not cease in it's minstrations as she continued to squeeze and knead him in her palm, pulling a groan from deep in the back of his throat. She took the oppertunity to caress his lips with her tongue, asking for admission, which he denied with a low teasing growl as he flicked his own tongue out to tease hers', relishing in the groan it pulled from her in turn, causing his dick to jump and throb harder in her hold. 

 

Beth was the first to break the kiss in order to breath, eyes fluttering open to stare into Sheon's as she leaned back, breaking the strand of saliva connecting them as she released his dick to stand. He nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, although any sound that tried to escape from his lips immediately tumbled and fell short of his tongue as he watched her pull her tank top over her head, exposing the lacy pink bra she wore underneath while the shirt was discarded carelessly on the floor. He sat up straight, eyes taking in the sight of her smooth, fair skin, dick throbbing almost painfully as she worked to get the bra undone, the seconds stretching into eternity until his eyes could take in the sight of those small, perky breasts of hers, her nipples puckered a little already as they were exposed to the cool night air. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting those sweet mounds of hers, swallowing hard, although his attention was almost immediately snatched from her breasts as her slender fingers worked her shorts open so she could shimmy them down her long legs and off her feet, her sneakers already discarded beside her, along with the pair of matching pink panties underneath. When she stood straight once more, Sheon couldn't help but allow himself to enjoy the full view, his breath tight in his throat, heart alight in his chest at the sight of the beauty before him. 

 

Although still fairly young, Beth was still quite developed for her age. She had a lean, muscled figure wrapped in smooth, fair skin dotted with freckles here and there from being out in the sun most of her life, her hair a bright sunny blond that fell past her shoulders in beautiful waves as it frames her oval shaped face, bringing emphasis to her bright blue eyes and high cheek bones. Her breasts aren't all that big, but a decently near modest size that conveyed he would be able to fit them easily in the palms of his hands, which unknowingly began to itch at the very thought. Her hips are not much larger, a fairly modest size themselves, coming together at the apex of her legs, where a short cropping of blond fuzz can be see protecting her sex, which Sheon is sure he can already see glistening thickly with her juices. His heart stutters in his chest at the thought that she was already this wet for him, causing his dick to throb in desire and want. 

 

Her hips sway teasingly as she takes the few steps separating them, a soft smile on her lips as she straddles Sheon on the cot, bracing her hands on the windows on either side of him as she settles in his lap, his hands encircling her hips while his face tilts up toward hers. Her hair caresses his face as she leans in to capture his lips once more with hers', both their eyes fluttering closed. She lowers her hips into his, a shared groan escaping the two of them as his dick presses into her outer lips, head grazing her entrance as his shaft brushes her enlarged clit teasingly. His fingers tighen around her hips as he rolls his into her, grinding his dick teasingly against her, causing another groan to escape the young woman as she squirmed against him, slowly breaking the kiss once more to breath. Sheon moves his lips to her jaw and neck, relishing in the soft groans he can pull from her as he peppers her skin with kisses while he continues to grind himself into her, moving his dick slowly back and forth along her slit to tease her clit and entrance at the same time until he can practically feel her shaking with want above him. 

 

"Oh god, Sheon," Beth whimpers out as he takes her pulsepoint into his mouth and begins to suck, nibbling her skin teasily with his teeth as he continues to tease her; he can feel her fingers wind in his hair as she leans her head back, her breath harsh in her throat, chest heaving, "Please, Sheon....I need you inside me. Please." she begged, grinding down into him to show just how much she needed him inside of her, his hips jolting upward to meet her, pulling a groan from both of them. He lets go of her neck, leaning back a little to look at her face to be sure this was what she wanted. Her hooded gaze meets his without a sign of uncertainity, her fingers twisting into his hair as she leans forward once more, forehead pressing into his, a low whimper in the back of her throat, "Please Sheon." 

 

Wondering if this was some kind of wonderfully realistic feeling dream and praying to the gods above that no one woke him up from it anytime soon, Sheon leans in to capture Beth's lips once more, squeezing her hips softly to guide her over him until he's sure he can feel his head brush her entrance. With a low groan, he lines himself up with her and slowly slides himself into her warmth, a shudder working it's way through both of them at the feeling of being together in this way, her walls hugging him tightly as his long length pierces her deep until she's sure she can feel his head pressing insistently into her cervix, pulling a gasp from her that broke their kiss once more. 

 

Burying his face in her neck with a soft groan, Sheon pulls himself back as far as he's able before snapping his hips forward again, making Beth gasp and moan out, her head leaning back once more as he sets a slow, steady pace, letting her get used to him before he tried going any faster, not wishing to hurt the young woman if he did anything she wasn't ready for. It wouldn't be until her hips began to move to meet his with every thrust that Sheon dared to go any faster, his hands sliding up her back to caress the soft skin as he pressed his lips to her neck once more, trailing them lower until he could kiss each breast before taking one into his mouth. Beth's fingers twisted tighter into his hair at the sensation, moaning his name softly as she ground her hips down into his, pushing him deeper into her with each thrust until it felt like he was penetrating her womb, a whole new feeling that brought with it waves of ecstacy she couldn't quite explain, although she enjoyed them immensely. Although not as much as she would the feeling of him hitting that little bundle of nerves deep inside her that nearly pulled a scream from her lips as she arched her back in pleasure while her walls nearly clamped down around him, sending a jolt up his spine that made him give a particularly low, gutteral groan deep in his throat. 

 

"Ah, god, Sheon, right there!" Beth told him breathlessly, her head thrown back in pleasure so she was staring at the ceiling. Sheon's hands trailed down to her hips once more, grasping them tightly as he held her firmly in that same spot and thrust his hips forward once more, sending a shockwave of ecstacy rocketing through both of them as he hit that spot once more, causing her walls to clamp tighter around him, pulling him further inside, his breath hitching in his throat at the feeling. He started to thrust up into her once more, his pace faster, harder, as he bore down on those spots deep inside the young woman, relishing in the feeling of her walls hugging his shaft tighter with each pass as his name fell from her lips on breathless moans and whimpers, "Oh god, Sheon, please, don't stop! Don't stop!" she begged, pulling a smile from the man.

 

"Wasn't planning on it." he whispered against her neck, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself now even if he'd wanted to. She just felt too damn good wrapped so tightly around him like this, her walls warm and moist, driving him closer and closer to his climax, which he tried to keep at bay as long as he could, wanting Beth to be able to finish, too, although form how tight she is around him now, he can tell her release is not too far off. With that in mind, Sheon's hands tighten around her hips and he drives himself harder into her, moving her over him as he grinds himself into her, mindful to touch each spot inside that caused her pleasure. Beth quickly becomes breathless as the knot inside coils tighter and lower with each passing second, her lips parted in a silent scream as she rides the waves of pleasure that crash over her, one immediately after the other. He can feel her teetering just on the edge of oblivion, his own breath coming in short spurts as he brings her in closer, closing his teeth around her pulsepoint once more as one hand leaves her hip to circle teasingly around her clit, pushing her over the edge. 

 

Beth's whole body tensed and convulses as her orgasm crashes over her like a tidal wave, Sheon's name a silent prayer on her hips as her walls clamp down around him, pulling him in a far as he can go as her juices gush over him, intermixing with his own seed as the feeling of her ecstasy pulls him over the edge with her, his neck strained as he tries to keep his mouth clamped around her neck to hold in his own scream as one of his hands holds her hip tightly enough that his knuckles turn white. Each of them rides the waves of pleasure as they crash down over them, vision white for a brief period until it begins to ebb, leaving them sagging as the energy leaves their bodies, leaving them feeling tingly all over, like their muscles had all turned into jello, weak and tired from their activities. 

 

Once he had something of a control over his body again, Sheon released Beth's neck and leaned tiredly back into the pillow behind him, humming softly as she leaned her head against his chest, his finges gliding almost absentmindedly through her hair as they each tried to catch their breath. His eyes watched the dark sky just outside as his mind began to restart once more while the misty haze of lust slowly filtered out once more. 

 

"Hey Beth?" he lowered his eyes to the blond leaning against him, her head lifting as she met his gaze with her chin resting on his chest, "You said you'd wanted to talk to me earlier before all this...what did you want to talk about?"

 

The teen blinked a little, obliviously still trying to return her own mental facilities until a moment of clarity passed in her blue eyes. Her fingers played with his shirt in thought as she tried to figure out the best way to word what she'd wanted to say, "I....wanted to try and talk to you about why you were avoiding me....I missed being able to talk to you as much as we used to before we found the others again....hell, I missed just being around you." she met his gaze again, cocking her head, a small smile on her lips still, "I just didn't think you had those kinds of feelings for me."

 

Sheon could feel warmth creep into his cheeks and he rubbed his neck, "Well....I did try to hide them, you know....because I thought, you know....you and Jimmy....and if you didn't feel the same way, I didn't want to jepordize our relationship. If you didn't return my feelings, I would have rather we were friends than nothing at all."

 

Beth's smile softly and she leaned her head on his shoulder now, "Well, like I said, I think I've always known Jimmy was dead in some way or another and, over the months being here with you and your family, I've healed and moved on." her fingers caressed his cheek, "And I meant what I said, Sheon, I don't want him anymore. I just want you."

 

Sheon felt his heart flutter in his chest at her words, pulling a smile across his lips as he turns his head to kiss her fingers as he looked deeply into those bright, watery blue eyes he had come to know and love so much, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Beth." he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips once more. She returned it eagerly, cupping one of his cheeks as they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, "i love you, Beth."

 

Her smile widened, "I love you, too, Sheon."


	2. Dance Lesson (Shawn Anderson and Carol Peletier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn Anderson and Carol Peletier
> 
> During their night on guard duty, Shawn offers to each Carol something she hadn't really done before, which leads to a surprise confession neither would expect. One-shot Shawn/Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo my fellow pack members,  
> Just a brief note, i wish to deeply apologize for the slight break in writing and posting, things have been getting a bit hectic in my life offline, what with work and school, which has been keeping me so busy I haven't exactly been able to write except for one the weekends. Plus, unforunately, I came down with a bout of the flu and ended up getting Broncitious on top of that, which really threw me off ro a while, so I wasn't able to write as well as usual, which was the main cause behind me not posting as much as I would have liked to. But, thankfully, I've ben able to get over my illness and return to normal, so now I can start writing and posting again, which I most definitely will be doing as much as I possibly an, so please stay tuned because I will be continuing with my stories here on Archive for all of you to enjoy. And, to my followers who are still with me, I would like to thank you very much for your patience and loyalty, I wouldn't be anywhere without any of you and i'm very grateful to you, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart.  
> Anyway, I should let you get onto the chapter before I start rambling. A new chapter for my main story, The Anderson Family's Survival, will be up very soon, hopefully within the next week, so please stay tuned.  
> See you all soon, my friends :)  
> Signed, your alpha, ScarletMarieLeaf

It was funny just how much the world had changed since the apocalypse had taken over; it was quieter, less clustered, which wasn’t a surprise considering that more than half the population had likely fallen to the disease and been cut down by those that had survived. There was still the constant need to find shelter for safety, grow their own foods, but their were less people around to fight against for it. They still had to fight the undead to stay alive, stay themselves, and yet the air somehow felt lighter, less repressing. It had been quite refreshing at the beginning, a relief from the usually boisterous noise and commotion of humanity, the constant rat race they’d been forced to endure day in and day out during their everyday lives.

Unfortunately, the nostalgia had worn off rather quickly within the first couple of months, leaving behind an ache for what used to be considered normal. For what they used to have. Carol herself constantly wished she could be able to hear the sound of a jet engine or some other loud noise again, traffic, airplanes, helicopters, something that would indicate there was still humanity, that all of this was nothing more than a horrible dream. She would trade anything to be able to go back to her old life…

Well, with one slight modification….Ed.

If the world were to return to what it had once been, Carol hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that she wouldn’t have to endure the horrible marriage she’d had with her husband, the prick who had mistreated and abused her and her daughter for years. She’d want her daughter, her sweet Sophia, who Carol would not trade for the whole entire world, but not her husband, not Ed.

Those in her survival group, those that she had known since everything fell, however, were the people she would be more than happy to still know. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, the Andersons…they were all good people she wouldn’t mind having in her life. Especially since they had become something like family since the beginning of all this. Not knowing these people she had become so close to….Carol didn’t think she could handle the void it could create. Especially if it meant she couldn’t see or know _him._

Shawn Anderson.

The kind-hearted, wise patriarch of his family. The third leader in their survival group, alongside Rick and Daryl. He was a good, honest man, with a lot to offer a partner, from his respectful attitude toward other members of their group aside from his own family to his wise, careful approach to the different kinds of situations they’d faced thus far. He didn’t charge into a situation without thinking it through first and making a plan, especially for the most difficult, pressing issues. He and Hershel were the voices of reason when any of them went off the deep end and their group was in danger. The one who made sure everyone had what they needed and tried to keep them calm when any of them got hot-headed. He, as well as the rest of his family, was the glue that kept them all together.

All of those things taken together had been what had made Carol fall in love with him.

Unfortunately for her, however, aside from what she’d experienced with her husband, Carol didn’t have the first idea about how to go about telling the man how she felt. And, if that wasn’t enough, she was pretty sure he still had feelings for his wife, who had died during the first wave of the disease. Carol couldn’t say she blamed him….after all, the woman had been his wife for 20 years, the mother of his children….and from the stories he told her, she had been a lovely woman that could get along with practically everyone. She’d been kind, a wonderful mother, patient. Not to mention a nurse! How could Carol possibly compete with that, when she’d been nothing but a housewife practically all of her adult life? While his wife had been helping people, she’d been stuck at home baking pies and trying to keep her abusive husband happy. There was no way Shawn would even look her way, not even with how things were now…

Which was why she’d decided it would be best if she kept her feelings under wraps and just be content with being his friend and teammate. She would rather it be that way than not have any kind of relationship with him at all….it would devastate her even more than losing the rest of their family….maybe not as much losing Sophia would hurt her, but…definitely a close second.

Admittedly, though, it did become increasingly difficult to keep these feelings to herself the more time she spent around him, especially the deeper and more open their relationship became. In the months they knew each other, they had become something akin to best friends, if she was so bold as to think so….she didn’t know if Shawn saw her that way, but….she could hope, couldn’t she?

Such thoughts pulled a sigh from the woman’s lips as she looked across the small tower room to where Shawn stood by the window, peering past his reflection at the darkened yard below. The nights when she and Shawn were on guard duty together were one of her favorites, since she got the chance to spend time with him when it was relatively quiet; the rest of the group was safe and snuggle in their own cells, settled in for the night while the two of them kept a watchful eye over them, exchanging jokes or memories from their old lives. Most of their night tonight had consisted of stories about their kids growing up, although, Carol was ashamed to say, Sophia had not had the best life she could have under her father’s thumb for so many years.

Shawn knew the kind of relationship Carol and her daughter had had with Ed, how he’d treated the both of them up until the day he died; he was empathetic to their dilemma, although he expressed his condolences to his loss, even if he was not missed. He did seem happy to see that losing her husband had seemed to really helped Carol get out of her shell, though, so she could become a survivor, someone who could get through anything if they set their mind to it and he expressed his relief that she had managed to make it this far, that the two of them could meet and become close like they were.

Carol had almost been sure her heart tried to beat it’s way out of her chest when he said that and she’d had to take a minute to collect herself again while Shawn went to check the perimeter from the window.

Leaning her head back against the window behind her, Carol took the opportunity to admire the man, smiling a bit to herself due to her earlier high; it hadn’t escaped her notice just how handsome the Anderson patriarch really was, although his good looks did go beyond physical appearance, not just in personality, but in the way he seemed to carry himself. His kind, level-headed way of doing things, the wise leader he always tried to be. He carried himself tall and proud, which was not a hard task in of itself seeing as how he was probably over 6 ft, much taller than Ed had ever been. The dirty blond to his hair was as well kept as it could be at the end of the world, the only visible evidence of his physical aging the occasional appearance of a strange of silver hair, although it could easily be mistaken for blond with how light Shawn’s hair was. And that wavy curled texture just amazed her; how could something like that be so natural?

Shawn’s physic wasn’t anything to sneeze at either.

It didn’t surprise her all that much, either, considering what he used to do before the world had ended; teaching mixed material arts had to require a certain amount of stamina and endurance, meaning he would have regularly had to have worked out in order to maintain both of those aspects in order to continue doing what he enjoyed. It left him with a rather lean looking body, although there was evidence of his unwavering commitment to his work in the size of his biceps and the six-pack they got treated to whenever his shirt rode up a little too far on his stomach. Not to mention that sexy dusting of salt and pepper hair that peeked out of his pants when they were riding too low on his hips –

“You doing okay over there, Carol?” his deep, masculine voice broke through her fantasies, jolting Carol back to the real world; she blinked and looked up at Shawn’s quizzical face, his head cocked the slightest bit to the side, one of his eyebrows raised in question, forehead wrinkled. He almost looked like a dog with the way he was looking at the moment and Carol had to suppress the giggle tickling the back of her throat as she put on her most convincing smile.

“I’m all right, just thinking, that’s all.” She brushed a few strands of hair back out of her own face as she got to her feet, propping her gun against the wall before she joined Shawn on the other side of the tower. She scanned the darkened yard, watching the wind play with the tall grass and the stalks of the vegetable garden down below. Walkers scattered around the outside of the prison pushed against the chain link fences, causing them to rattle and clank loudly in the cool night air; crickets chirped faintly in the distant forest, orchestrated by the occasional rustle of the forest canopies.

“Looks pretty peaceful tonight.” Carol leaned against the open tower doorway, enjoying the cool night breeze that wafted through, brushing past her cheeks pleasantly, like the feather-like caress of a lover’s fingers. A faint smile crossed her lips as she leaned her head against the door jaw, inhaling slowly. Shawn hummed his agreement, smiling out into the night, the half-moon’s light turning his pale complexion a shadowy blue-white, emphasizing the faint bags under his eyes.

“It reminds me a lot of our nights camping.” Shawn murmured contently, letting the breeze play with his longer bangs, “The crickets were a lot louder back then, though. Mostly because we didn’t have the walkers around to disturb them.”

Carol smiled a bit in amusement, turning her head a bit to look at Shawn now, waiting for him to continue his story. She usually enjoyed listening to his memories, especially of those summer nights he spent with his family on their farm or out camping in a lively campsite; when they would light campfires and enjoy the stars, exchanging jokes and songs among themselves and the other campers around them while they made s’mores. She especially enjoyed listening to him tell of how they would have impromptu dances around the fires, couples laughing and twirling together as others encouraged them along with their singing. Carol had to admit, she was envious of the beautiful memories the family had made together and she sometimes wished she could have been able to make such memories as those with her own daughter.

“Did you used to dance around the fires with your wife, too?” Carol asked softly, cocking her head quizzically. A corner of Shawn’s lips curled higher and she could distinctly see his memories playing behind his eyes like a movie. The woman sighed softly to herself, letting her head lean against the door frame, her eyes wandering over the sweeping yard below, “It must have been so wonderful….you have such beautiful memories, Shawn….I just wish Sophia and I could have had such memories like that…I would have loved to have been able to be there while all of you are camping, watching the dancing and singing.”

“You both could have joined in,” Shawn glanced at the woman beside him, still smiling gently, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, “I’m sure someone would have asked one of you.”

Carol couldn’t help but chuckle faintly, “Even if they did, I would have to decline. I haven’t really danced much….even less when I married Ed. I’d be too afraid to step on someone’s feet.”

“Then maybe all you need,” Shawn moved back away from the door, still smiling brightly as Carol turned around to face him again with her head still cocked, watching as he set his rifle aside, then held a hand out toward her, “Is someone there to help teach you.”

For the first time since her husband had died, Carol felt uncertainty claw at her belly, her fingers wringing together as she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, eyes darting between Shawn’s outstretched hand and those glimmering pools of his. What if she screwed something up and accidentally hurt him while they were dancing? Or said something incredibly stupid that drove him away? The hand outstretched toward her looked inviting, a lot more than Ed’s hands ever had been and Carol had to admit, tonight wouldn’t be the first night she’d ever imagined being safely encased in the warmth of Shawn’s arms, but she was still unsure…

“Carol?” The warm voice made her meet his gaze once more, his expression softer somehow, more gentle as he watched her, blue eyes twinkling faintly, as clear and vast as the day time sky, “There’s no harm in trying, is there? Besides, I think I could handle a little foot stomping. I’ve had four kids stand on my feet while I’ve danced with them before.”

The smile returned to Carol’s lips as she gave the Anderson patriarch a bemused look, “Bit different from a fully grown woman squashing your toes, though, isn’t it?”

Shawn gave a shrug, “Possibly, but no one is perfect. Someone you have to fall and scrap your knees to be able to learn.”

Carol shook her head slowly, the bemused twinkle still in her eyes, “And what would we be dancing to? The sounds of the walkers?”

“No, music,” Shawn hummed as he used his free hand to pull a small, rectangular device from his pocket, which Carol immediately recognized, “An iPod?” she questioned, baffled, “How could that possibly work, it had to have died a long time ago when you couldn’t charge it.”

“Ah, but you forget, my dear,” Shawn turned the device on and immediately began searching through his music, “My family has an RV that harnesses the power of sunlight, which means we can still use these devices when we wish. Just a quick charge in the RV and we’re all set.”

Music began to drift from the iPod as Shawn selected a song and then propped it up against one of the windows so they could hear properly, although the tower was small, and quiet, enough that the song could easily be heard. Carol raised an eyebrow in amusement at his music of choice and smiled at Shawn once again when he offered his hand.

“Shania Twain?” she chuckled softly as she finally relented and took Shawn’s hand, letting him pull her close to his chest as he grinned, somewhat sheepishly, “I didn’t take you much for a love song kind of guy.”

Shawn shrugged once more as he had Carol place her hand on his shoulder while his free hand graced her waist, “She was a good singer and I like a lot of her music.” He told her as he led Carol into a slow dance; his eyes twinkled a bit as he spun them, chuckling as Carol giggled, “Not to mention she was a very handsome woman in her own right. I had quite the crush on her when I was a young man.”

“Ah, so it was never really about the music,” Carol’s lips twitched in amusement as she cocked her head teasingly to the side, “It was more about the pretty lady on the albums.”

Shawn couldn’t help but chuckle faintly in amusement himself, remembering his wife used to tease him in the same way whenever it came to his like of Shania Twain.

“I will not deny that the pictures they provide of Ms. Twain are not a nice bonus.” Shawn hummed along to the song for half a second, letting his words sink in as he and Carol swayed to the beat, the notes and lyrics enveloping them like a blanket, “But I will tell you just what I told my wife in the past: it is not just the beautiful woman that allures me, but the music in which she produced. You can’t say her music isn’t beautiful, too.”

Carol couldn’t keep her smile from softening at his words as she listened to the lyrics that drifted about them like the silk scarf of a belly dancer mid-performance.

You’re still the one I run to,

The one that I belong to ~

“It is quite alluring, isn’t it?” Carol mused with a chuckle as Shawn’s grin widened, just the smallest bit, “It is a very beautiful song, sung by a talented artist….was this your song for your wife, Shawn?”

Shawn hummed faintly to himself without breaking their dance rhythm, “Hm, it was a song both of us enjoyed when she was still alive, but it wasn’t the one song that made me think of her.” He gently spun Carol away from him, then back into the cocoon of his arms. “I just picked it tonight because I thought it might be a good idea to start off with something….simple, slow. Nothing too complicated. Plus, I wasn’t entirely sure what your music preference might be, so,” he gave a small, sheepish smile, having not wanted to pick something too…racy, just in case she didn’t like it, “I could change the song, if you’d like.”

Carol shook her head, expression softening further at his thoughtfulness, “No, this is a good song. I like it.”

Shawn seemed to relax a little, relieved to hear that, “I’m glad. I hadn’t wanted to pick something you wouldn’t have enjoyed.”

“You’re very thoughtful, Shawn,” Carol told him softly, giving him a gentle smile, ‘Your wife was a very lucky woman to have had you. Not to mention your children.”

Shawn gave a small chuckle in reply and Carol could have sworn she saw pink dusting the tips of his ears, “I do the best I can for those I love….even when I fail.” His expression sobered and a deep sigh escaped his lips, “There are still things I wish I could have done differently…” Their strides slowed as the music slowly faded into the background while Shawn got lost in his memories, “I still wish I…..I could have done more for my wife when she…” his throat clenched tightly at the memory of that night, of losing her, of what his daughters had to go through when she’d turned into one of those mindless monsters. He cleared his throat and sighed once more, “But….I know there isn’t any point in dwelling on the past for long, not when I have a family to look after. Even if I couldn’t save Violet, I could still look after our children and ensure they survive this world.”

Carol felt her heart go out to Shawn, knowing how he felt, knowing the pain of losing those you love, yet the determination to make sure the survivors kept on. It was what she wanted for Sophia; more than anything else in this world, she wanted her little girl to live and survive, to beat this world where others couldn’t. And she knew she could do it, just as she knew the Anderson brood and the rest of the children in their group could. They were strong and smart; they would beat this world and help rebuild it, better than anyone else before them, including their own parents.

Squeezing the hand holding her own, Carol leaned down a bit to catch Shawn’s eye once more, giving him a gentle smile, “Well, I would say, you seem to be doing a pretty damn good job.” She told him earnestly, brushing some loose hair out of his face with the back of her hand as he gave a small smile, “It’s true, Shawn, I mean, look at everything you and your children have been able to accomplish since this all started. Not only have your managed to keep your family alive, but you’ve all done so much more, not just for each other, but for people you didn’t even know. You brought my daughter back and helped our group more times than I can count. Look at what you did with this prison.” She indicated out the dark window, toward the vegetable patches they’d sown, the graves they’d dug on the far side of the yard, the inner courtyard, where their guns and vehicles were stored, “You took this place and helped make it into a home, for all of us. You’ve done way more than just helped your children survive. You’ve kept us all alive.” She met his gaze once more, urging him to believe her, to believe that he had done a hell of a lot more than just helped his family survive, “You’ve helped us keep together and that’s a hell of a lot more than more than most can say. Your wife would have been very proud of you for that, Shawn.”

Shawn couldn’t help the grateful smile that crossed his lips at the woman’s words and he rubbed his neck with his free hand, “It wasn’t all just me, though….it was them, too, and all of us. I couldn’t have done half the things I’d done without my family, our group. We worked together to get what we needed done.” He looked at her with the softest smile she had ever seen, which immediately caused her heart to skip a beat, “Even with all our losses, we’ve still been able to pull together and get things done. It makes me really glad we were all able to meet, even if it wasn’t during the best of circumstances.” He squeezed her hand gently with his own. “It makes me glad I got to meet you.”

Carol did her best to ignore the flutter in her chest at his words and she smiled gently as she reached out to brush some unruly bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m glad I got to meet you, too, Shawn.” She told him sincerely, cocking her head to the side, smiling, “I’m glad I got to meet your entire family, this whole group….you all really helped change my life. You all made it better. Even with everything that’d led up to this point.”

Shawn couldn’t help but chuckle faintly as he looked affectionately at the woman, “You deserve a good life, Carol, you’re a very sweet woman.”

Carol couldn’t help but scoff a little and look down a little, but Shawn leaned down to look at her face, hooking his finger under her chin again and tilting her face up until she met his gaze again.

“You shouldn’t scoff at yourself, Carol, because you know this is true. You are a very sweet, kind, compassionate woman.” He reached down to put a gentle hand over her heart, which stuttered at his touch, her breath catching in her throat as she kept his gaze, the blood rushing behind her ears, “A woman with a very big heart and a great capacity for love. A woman that shouldn’t be underestimated.” His lips quirked at the corners as she gave a small laugh in reply and smiled, amused, “That has helped to make his group a family and will defend any of us with everything that she has, especially the children that are not her own.”

Carol’s smile softened at this since she had really come to care about Shawn’s family and brood; most of them were grown up, adults that could contribute to the group and help defend themselves and what they had…but they still needed someone there to be like a mother to then when they felt lost, when and if they had problems they couldn’t necessarily bring to their father’s attention. Rose and her sisters still had female problems they needed to talk to an older woman about, including crushes or how they might react to someone they could have a potential interest in. If Anna was having relationship problems with Alex, she would usually come to her about them, or even Rose would turn to Carol whenever something happened with Daryl that she felt too shy to talk to Shawn about. And, over time, Carol had come to really care about the Anderson brood as her own, at almost certainly started to see them as something of her own children. They’d had their own mother growing up, yes, but….with everything that had happened, after losing Violet the way they had….they needed someone else there that would be able to help them in ways only a mother could. And Carol was more than happy to fill in that role whenever she needed to. Even more so since the family had really seemed to accept her and Sophia so readily into their fold, without question or doubt. They made the two of them actually feel loved and welcome, safe. It was more than they could have ever asked for before, especially with how things were with Ed.

A callused thumb brushed along her jaw, pulling her from her thoughts, back to the pure blue eyes staring back at her, simmering kindly, yet with something deeper that made her heart flutter desperately in the confides of her ribcage.

“It’s what’s made me fall in love with you in the first place.”

Shock locked Carol’s muscles together at the whispered words, her breath hitching once more in her throat as her eyes widened to the size of plates as she stared in disbelief at the man before her, trying to absorb what he had said. Shawn’s expression softened at the look she was giving him, chuckling faintly in amusement as he brushed his fingers across her cheek without breaking her gaze.

“It took me a while just to realize this since I was still grieving for my wife…but doing what we’ve been doing, turning this prison into a home and being around you, getting to know the amazing person you are, Carol, you really helped to heal the scars her death left behind. You’ve really helped me feel things I hadn’t thought I’d ever be able to feel again. And it was just in all the little things you did….the friendship you’ve shown me, the compassion and kindness, love you’ve bestowed on my family when they’ve needed it the most. You helped fill the hole that was left in our family…and really made us whole again. You and Sophia have really made our family complete.”

Tears gathered in Carol’s eyes at Shawn’s heartfelt words and her throat squeezed as she tried to suppress the sob that wanted desperately to escape. Before she could stop herself, she reached forward to wrap her arms loosely around Shawn’s shoulders, pulling him toward her as she pressed a kiss to his lips, closing her eyes tightly, heart fluttering like a caged bird in her chest as she prayed this all wasn’t a dream. The man tensed beneath her for a moment, as though he hadn’t expected such a reaction, although it didn’t take long for him to relax as he returned her kiss, the hand at her jaw sliding around to gently cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. She leaned into him, relishing in his warmth, in how his firm body felt against her softer, slender one, like she’d imagined so many times before. Somehow, feeling his warmth, feeling the muscled frame felt better than she ever could have fantasized and she hoped, prayed, this wouldn’t be the one and only time she would get to feel it, that it wouldn’t be taken away from her. She’d wanted this man for so long and to get so close only to lose it….it would surely destroy her.

Lips part and a low sigh escaped out into the quiet tower as blue eyes opened, dazed gazes meeting once more; his thumb brushed across the shell of her ear and her fingers held the collar of his shirt tight, as though she thought he would disappear if she loosened her grip, even just the smallest bit. They searched each other’s eyes, as though seeking to find something, to find anything that could indicate hesitance or rejection, each of their hearts giving a painful lurch at the simple thought. Finally, the smallest smile touched Carol’s lips and she let out the quietest laugh as all of it finally sank in, her hands moving to cup Shawn’s face, as though to make sure this was all real.

“I hadn’t thought you’d ever…that this would happen….” She whispered, a few small tears slipping down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his, her breath shaky as she tried to take a deep breath, “I didn’t think I would ever be able to compare to your wife.”

Shawn’s free hand brushing her cheek to rid it of tears made Carol slowly open her eyes again as she met his warm gaze, “You can’t compare to her, Carol,” he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes, his hand cupping her cheek to keep her from looking away as he saw the pain that flashed across her features, “You can’t compare to Violet because you are your own person in every right and you shouldn’t think you have to compare to anyone. I loved Violet for who she was, the soft, loving woman I’d married…and I love you for the strong, compassionate woman you are. There is no comparing the two of you because you’re both too different people,” his thumbs brushed over Carol’s cheeks, wiping more tears away, “And I wouldn’t change anything about either of you for anything in this world. I loved Violet, yes….but my time with her is done. And now, all I want is you. If you’ll have me.”

More tears slipped down Carol’s cheeks and she couldn’t suppress the next sob that broke from her throat at his heartfelt words. Before Shawn could react, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as she launched herself at him, embracing him tight. He stumbled a little at the sudden movement, but caught himself and smiling gently as he wrapped his arms tight around her, tucking her gently into the warmth and securely of his chest, his face nestling into her shoulder, feeling a sense of peace and contentment he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“I-I love you, Shawn.” Carol whispered quietly from where she had her face buried beneath his ear, her arms tightening around him to bring him closer, a sense of security and safety enveloping her as his strong arms held her against the shield of his body, keeping her protected from the harsh world outside like nothing else ever had before. He smiled against her skin at her words, his heart fluttering in rhythm with her own, warm, yet lighter than they had been in a long time as he tightened his arms around her, tucking her closer, as though unwilling to let her go for fear of her disappearing forever.

“I love you, too, Carol.” He whispered in return, a silent promise in his mind that he would always love her and never let her go, no matter what. She would be protected and treated better than she ever had before, like she’d always deserved. He would make sure she knew how much she was worth, even if it meant he had to put his life on the line.

After all, Shawn wasn’t about to let himself lose something so precious after just finding it again.


	3. Warming Up (Daryl Dixon and Rose Anderson)

Winter in Georgia was, somehow, harsher than what Rose and the rest of the Andersons had expected in comparison to their home in New England. Due to the higher humidity, the air was wetter than what it would be in Connecticut, making it cold enough that it could be felt in one’s bones at it’s worse. Thankfully, though, the cold wasn’t something entirely new to the Anderson clan, and they had enough wherewithal to gather what they needed to keep themselves warm, including thermal clothes and thick blankets to cocoon themselves in at night.

 

Of course, the cold weather couldn’t keep the family from enjoying their favorite winter activities. No matter how cold it got or how bad it was outside, the Andersons were determined to share their favorite things with the rest of their group, their extended family. Especially after they decided to expand their family further to include the residents of Woodbury after the Governor tried to attack and ended up massacring his own men after they’d failed.

 

The Anderson brood themselves found great joy in taking the children of the group out to play in the snow for the day, all of them bundled up warmly in thick layers so they could enjoy snowball fights, building snowmen, and even sledding down the sloped yard on old metal tables. The older adults would watch in amusement, shaking their heads at the childish antics and chuckling in amusement; there were even a few who would join in on the fun, sometimes coaxed by the sound of the children’s laughter or playful teasing. Some, though, were more content with sitting back and watch while others had fun. Daryl was a part of the second group.

 

It wasn’t that Daryl didn’t enjoy fun and games, it was just that he wasn’t the type of person that let loose like that and ran around acting like a doof, no matter how close he had gotten to the rest of their group. Hell, even with Rose’s gentle coaxing, the hunter couldn’t be pulled into the fun, not completely anyway. He was an observer, had been his entire life, and nothing was really going to change that; if it was just him and Rose, then he might be more willing, but…. When other people were around Daryl was more content to just sit back and watch, let Rose interact with them. She was the social butterfly out of the two of them and he had no qualms just letting her do her own thing. He enjoyed seeing her getting out there and interacting with other people, especially if it meant she was happy and was having fun. The times when she was playing and smiling that bright-as-the-sun smile of hers’ were his favorite, since he got to see her letting loose and being herself, acting goofy, but also showing compassion and empathy to those around her. If someone was hurt, she would stop everything to make sure they were all right, she was gentle if one of the children was cold or she was teaching them how to properly pack a snowball or roll the sections for a snow man. It just seemed to come so naturally for her, like this was what she was always meant to do, like she was in her element, comfortable and centered. Just like him when he was out in those woods, tracking and hunting for food. She was a natural caregiver and nurturer, the way she looked out for other people, especially the kids. It caused a warm feeling in Daryl’s chest he wasn’t quite sure how to explain, a feeling he quite enjoyed, even as it warred against the protective side of him that was constantly present whenever he thought of Rose; she was a beautiful, kind woman, strong, determined, stubborn beyond all hell, and she was all his. Knowing the kind of person she was, the past she had, what she experienced, it made him want to protect and love her with everything he had. He would do anything for this woman, his woman.

 

What he had to do for her during their first winter together was a testament to just that.

 

Of course, it didn’t long for him, or the rest of their original group, for that matter, to figure out just how much the Anderson family enjoyed the winter, especially after it snowed. The first chance the Anderson siblings got that season, they took all the kids out and had a field day in the snow. It was quite the sight, too, watching the four young adults frolicking and playing in the cold, wet powder that covered the ground as energetically as the children that had followed them; you would think it was the first time they had ever seen snow in their entire lives, even though the original Atlanta group was sure they had practically grown up in an igloo of their own. That became a shared joke among their group, something they would tease the Andersons for later, although it would be taken in stride as the family would joke about their igloo melting every year when it got warmer and having to rebuild it every winter with the newly fallen snow.

 

By the end of that first day out in the snow, every one of that group was breathless and practically soaking wet, their faces red from the bitter cold. Daryl could remember how Rose looked that day and how his protective side had immediately reared in response.

 

That first winter together, with the increase of their numbers, their supply of winter clothing had been stretched thin, leaving few without a thick winter coat to keep them warm. Rose had been one of the few to have to go without after having given hers’ to her youngest sister, who’d given her own up for one of the younger children to stay warm. The best the eldest Anderson sibling had was a couple of layers of thick _Lake George_ sweaters her father had gotten her when she was a teenager. They were older, the letters were faded, and some of the color had washed away over the years, but they were still considered thick enough to at least keep her somewhat warm. When they were dry.

 

After her day in the show, just looking at her Daryl could tell all her clothes had been soaked through to the bone. All three layers of shirts and her thick sweatpants were darker than before due to the water they’d absorbed, clinging tightly to her shivering form as she tried to maintain her body heat, even as her lips were already beginning to turn blue at the corners and her fingers were a bright, angry red. Not to mention the fact that she could barely talk around how badly her teeth were chattering. Daryl was almost sure he felt his blood boil hotly in his veins as his temper flared with that protective side of his.

 

Daryl had dropped everything he had been doing when he saw her to cross the courtyard to her side, his hand tight around her forearm as he hauled her back from the cell block C entrance through which she had just ushered the rest of her siblings and the children. She turned toward him immediately, blinking in confusion, even as he could feel her shivering violently against his palm. He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips setting into a tight, white line as he grits his teeth audibly together.

 

“Come with me.” He growled out, sending a shiver down Rose’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold or her damp clothes. He was mad, really mad….about what, she didn’t know, but it had to be something big…there was no other explanation for his accent thickening so deliciously like that.

 

 _(Okay, is it really the time for that?)_ Rose mentally scolded herself, quickly shaking such thoughts away as she followed Daryl stiffly toward the back of the courtyard, frowning when she noticed he was taking her to the RV. Uh oh, this had to be serious if he wanted to be alone with her…had she said or done something that had upset him….? She couldn’t remember…they’d been fine that morning when they’d gotten up, no arguments or even disagreements…he’d been worried about her when she’d told him she’d planned on taking her siblings and the kids out into the yard to play in the snow, but that was about it…

 

Rose pondered this dilemma until they were in the RV, wincing as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

 

“Get out of those clothes, now.” He told her in a low, no nonsense voice as he started moving around the main room, shutting all the curtains so none of the others would be able to see inside. Rose blinked, having not quite been expecting such an order, although she was quick to obey, still stuck on what could have made Daryl so angry. What had happened today to make him this way…what had she done to upset him…?

 

His warm hands on hers’ pulled her from her thoughts once more as they covered the shaky, numb digits trying, unsuccessfully, to work the zipper on her first sweatshirt. He deftly unzipped and discarded the garment from her body, letting it drop to the floor without a second thought as he worked on the second zipper. She left him to work, letting her hands stay at her sides, trusting Daryl to get her out of her wet clothes since the addition of her numb fingers would, more than likely, only impede the process.

 

It took less than five minutes for the hunter to completely undress her, although he only left her standing there, naked as the day she was born, for a few short seconds, before he wrapped her in the soft warmth of one of their larger towels to wipe the moisture from her skin. She shivered under his touch as he worked, rubbing the towel up and down her arms to create some warmth and get the blood flowing back to her hands.

 

“What the hell were you thinkin’?” She peeked up at him, taking note of the hard look on his face in comparison to his gentle touch; his brows were furrowed deeply over his hard, icy eyes, creating a deep crease over the bridge of his nose, his lips still set in that thin line, his jaw taut, causing the muscles of his neck to twitch and flex. Rose frowned.

 

“What…do you -?”

 

“I’m talkin’ ‘bout you bein’ out there in just those sweatshirts, Rose!” he interrupted, gripping her forearms tightly as he stared intensely into her eyes with blazing blue pools that made Rose’s breath catch in her throat. “You were soaked to the bone, fer Christ’s sake! Were you tryin’ ta get yourself sick?!”

 

Rose stared back into Daryl’s heated gaze, blinking slowly as she absorbed his words before it finally clicked in her head what was making him so upset; he’d been worried about her…

 

“What the hell even happened to your jacket? I saw you wearin’ it this mornin’.”

 

“I…had to give it Christina….” Rose got out around her chattering teeth, unable to keep the sheepish smile from crossing her lips as she watched his eyes narrow, “She had to give hers’ up to one of the kids since they didn’t have one and I didn’t want her to have to go without…”

 

“You coulda told me…” Daryl continued to look heatedly at her, his frown deepening further, “I would’ve given you my jacket, so you coulda kept warm.”

 

“But then you would have been without it, Daryl….” She pressed her hands to his forearms; her fingers were still cold to the touch, making him sigh as he shook his head, “For Christ’s sake, Rose….” He whispered, sounding somewhat exasperated now, even as his expression softened, “You need ta thinka yourself every once in a while, you know…”

 

A soft smile crossed Rose’s lips this time as she rubbed his arms, “You know I don’t like being selfish like that, though, Daryl….I would rather you and the others were warm.”

 

Daryl frowned at her, pursing his lips, “Well I would rather you didn’t freeze on me. Can you even feel anythin’ right now?”

 

“I can feel you rubbing me.” Rose quipped with a small teasing grin on her face, quirking one eyebrow as he snorted, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “I meant besides that.” She managed a weak giggle as he took her hands in his, gently messaging the digits to encourage blood flow, even as she winced a little at the pain that shot up her arm from the lingering cold, “Surprised your fingers haven’t fallen off or you haven’t cracked your teeth yet.”

 

Rose shivered as Daryl rubbed her hands between his and cupped them, blowing his warm breath into the cocoon they’d created, causing goosebumps to rush up her arms. He glanced up at her then, feeling the hair around her wrists rise with the appearance of the gooseflesh, earning a small smile in return. He smirked a little in understanding, noting the rush of warmth that had brought a new kind of flush to her skin.

 

“Feelin’ okay there, Rose?” he whispered, cocking his head to the side as his eyes bore into hers’, watching her pupils dilate as she gulped. A slow smile crawled across her lips, even as her bottom one continued to tremble, just slightly, from the cold. “Still just feeling a little cold.” She muttered, gaze darting down to his lips, then back to his eyes. “You know, I heard the best way to warm someone up is to share body warmth.”

 

Daryl couldn’t keep the smirk from his lips, his hands sliding the length of her arms and down her sides, enjoying the shudder it elicited from her, “Hm, well, that is true…and we don’t want yeh ta catch a cold, now do we?”

 

“I know I wouldn’t.” she replied innocently, cocking her head cutely to the side, pulling a chuckle from his lips as his large, warm hands cupped the small of her back, his arms tightening around her until she was pressed flush against his chest. Her arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck, cool fingers tangling in the roots of his hair, “Let’s see about warmin’ those lips up, first.” He whispered, breath fanning her face as he pressed his lips to hers’ in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

Rose immediately melted into it, arching herself up on her tiptoes in an attempt to get closer to him, even though Daryl could feel her already erect nipples brushing against his jacket. His arms tightened around her, and he yanked her off her feet, groaning against her lips as her legs wrapped tight around his waist as his hands slid down to cup her rear. She pressed her hips flush to his, grinding her warm, aching center into the bulge she could feel straining against the zipper of his jeans.

 

Trying to suppress his moans, Daryl growled lowly from deep in his throat as he walked them forward until he was pinning Rose against one of the walls with his body; her hips continued to move against his in an attempt to keep the friction going, a whimper on the back of her tongue when she found his hips too strong for hers’ to be able to move, only for it to turn into a moan as he ground himself slowly back into her, the feeling of his length parting her outer lips tantalizing as he teased her clit and entrance each in turn. His teeth nibbled at her bottom lip roughly, a shudder working its way up and down her spine as his tongue darted out to sooth the ruffled flesh, chasing away the cold

 

Her own tongue darted out to greet his, playful as it teased his tip before retreating once more, coaxing him to follow it into her mouth; he let himself in, exploring every inch of his territory, until he found what he was looking for. The wet muscles encircled one another, dancing and twisting erotically as though they were one, teasing one another by twisting away before returning to their sensual dance.

 

Hot breath intermixed in the rapidly warming room as the couple came up for air, their chests heaving as they gazed at one another through half lidded, glazed over eyes. Her fingers were tight in his hair as his were around her cheeks, pressing her hips forward into his as he continued to grind himself slowly, torturously, into the heat coming from between her legs, the groin of his jeans growing damp from her juices.

 

“Fuck, Rose…” Daryl whispered, pressing a hot kiss to the corner of her mouth and trailing his lips across her cheek to her jaw, “You’re already so fuckin’ wet…”

 

Rose smiled as she nuzzled him in turn, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear before taking it between her teeth, “What can I say? You make me so fucking hot, Daryl.” She husked softly in his ear, tugging at it with her teeth; he moaned lowly at the feeling, his hips thrusting forward harshly until she could practically feel his head push inside her. She threw back her head, moaning out loudly, “Ahhh, Daryl…” she whispered, tugging at his hair. His hands tightened around her ass, holding her in place as he buried his face into her throat, his breath hot against her cool skin, having to take a moment to recover as light danced behind his eyes. Fuck, he wasn’t even inside her yet and already she was driving him insane! Hell, he wasn’t even undressed yet!

 

“Fuck!” Daryl growled as he yanked away from the wall, pulling Rose along with him as he strode purposely toward the back of the RV with her in his arms. He practically ripped the bedsheet from the wall as he jerked it aside to step into the room, letting it fall back into place behind him. The blankets on the bed were ripped aside so he could lay her on the sheets, his hands gentle as he unwound her legs from his waist; she whimpered sadly as he pulled completely away, her hands reaching desperately for him as she stared pleadingly into his eyes, causing a painful ache deep in his chest that he tried to suppress.

 

“If we’re warmin’ yeh up, we’re doin’ it right, Rose.” He told her gruffly as he went to work on getting out of his winter jacket, leather vest, and t-shirt as he eyed her laid out before him on the bed; her eyes lit up in understanding as she sat up, still wrapped in the soft white towel he’d been using to dry her off, although that was quickly discarded to a corner of the bed, leaving her bare to his gaze as she cocked her head at him, a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes that made his dick strain painfully against the inside of his jeans.

 

Suppressing his moan with a low growl, Daryl kicked off his boots and quickly unzipped his jeans, discarding them with his boxers before he grabbed Rose’s wrist, hauling her back into his arms to kiss her, hard. She leaned into him once more, her arms tight around his neck to press as close as possible, a low moan in the back of her throat at the feeling of his erection pressing insistently into her stomach, making her quiver with need.

 

Before she could even move to touch him, however, she felt him pull away, a needy whimper falling from the young woman’s lips as she opened her eyes to look at him, wondering what could be wrong. He looked gently back into her eyes with hot, blazing sapphires, causing her breath to catch at the unconcealed want and desire she could see dancing in the blue flames.

 

“Rose, do you trust me?” he whispered lowly, staring deep into her eyes as she gave a small, slow nod of her head without breaking his gaze; her eyes showed nothing but the deepest love and passion for him, underlined with a deep trust he hadn’t ever thought he’d see another person directing at him. The sight made his heart swell happily as he leaned down to kiss her again, although this kiss was softer, more love than raw desire. Her lips quirked up in a smile as she kissed him softly in return, one of her hands reaching up to brush his cheek, moving the hair off his face. He leaned gently into her touch, not wanting to break this trance and just stay there with her forever. Eventually, though, they had to break apart to breath, his cheek pressing into her palm, just wanting to feel her gentle touch as he let his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, missing the soft smile that crossed her lips as she watched him, her thumb brushing gently, comfortingly, over his skin.

 

If there was one thing Rose loved, it was seeing this rare, vulnerable side of Daryl that he hardly ever let anyone else witness; there were already so many things she loved about this man, but if she had to pick one that was her favorite, it had to be this. He kept such a cold, hard front up around others, never letting them see him at his weakest or letting them know the person he really was inside, it was a true testament to how much he trusted and loved her in turn that he let Rose see him like this. He let her see his soft side, trusted her enough that he let his defenses down and just him be himself with her. It really made Rose’s heart swell knowing that, especially with how difficult his life had been before all this, before he’d meet her and the rest of their group; he let her in where he hadn’t others. Probably not even Merle.

 

Warm blue eyes opened to stare tenderly into her hazel irises as his rough lips pressed a kiss into her palm, pulling a smile from her lips in turn.

 

“You’re so adorable.” She whispered teasingly, giggling in amusement as his nose scrunched and his cheeks pinkened from not being used to such an affectionate term. Rose was sure he would never quite get used to it, although she knew he probably enjoyed it more than he really let on.

 

“Shut up,” he growled under his breath, even as his smile widened, just the smallest bit, watching the amusement dance in her beautiful, hazel green eyes at the lack of bite she could detect in his voice. She couldn’t suppress her giggle as she shook her head, “Sorry, I couldn’t if I wanted to. Not when it comes to you.”

 

He couldn’t help but shake his head, “If that statement was anymore cheesy, I’d need some nachos to go with it.”

 

She laughed and gently pushed his shoulder, grinning widely, “Now who’s the one who needs to shush?”

 

“Shush?” he quirked a brow a bit, cocking his head a little quizzically; she smiled a bit, rubbing her neck, “Shut up wasn’t exactly a term said around my house growing up…my parents always thought it was disrespectful.”

 

Daryl chuckled lowly in understanding, “Okay, okay. Why don’t we see ‘bout finshin’ warmin’ you up, hm?” his arms encircled her waist as he turned her around; Rose let him guide her, although she looked quizzically over her shoulder, wondering what he was doing as he pulled her back into his warm, hard chest. Her spine aligned with his body so that she could feel each heartbeat roll down her back and pulse throughout her own in time with her own, sending waves of warmth crashing through her. His arms were gentle, yet firm around her waist, holding her in place against him as he turned them so his back faced the bed and backed up. The back of his legs hit the end of the bed and he lowered himself onto the sheets, pulling her down with him before he scooted back up the bed. He stopped when his back hit the wall and shifted to get himself comfortable as he pulled her gently into his lap, letting her lean back into him as he encircled her with his legs, his hands resting comfortably on her stomach.

 

She hummed as she leaned her head back into his shoulder, reaching one hand up to cup his cheek as he buried his face into the side of her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against her skin that made her shudder and chew her bottom lip as she whispered his name. A smile quirked his lips as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her stomach, brushing his thumbs against the underside of her breasts, pulling a groan from her lips as her nipples perked with interest at the feeling of his big, warm, callused skin slowly rubbed warmth back into her body.

 

“Hmm, Daryl, you’re so warm.” She breathed, humming as his tongue ran a trail from her jaw to her collarbone, his teeth nibbling at her soft flesh. She leaned her head to the side to allow him better access as she tangled her fingers in his hair once more, her body squirming with need, her little rear brushing teasingly over the bulge in his boxers. He groaned and bit down a little harder, making her moan out loudly and squirm more, his name leaving her on a whimper.

 

Growling softly against her neck, he pulled his teeth from her flesh, soothing the angry red indents he’d left behind with his tongue as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading them in his palms as his thumbs brushed teasingly over her nipples. She moaned and arched her back to press her breasts harder into her palms, her hips wiggling against his, teasing his dick even more as it strained desperately against it’s prison, pulling a strained noise from deep in his throat.

 

“Fuck, Rose…” he whispered against her neck, pressing his face into her cool flesh as his hands squeezed her breasts, hard, feeling her body wiggle in response as she made those amazing little noises of hers’ that just drove him absolutely insane. He released her breasts then, wrapping an arm around her middle to press her tighter to him, restricting her movements as he tried to reel himself in once more, his free hand grasping her thigh to further ground himself, even as he could feel her juices coat his fingers as they escaped from the apex of her legs. Her fingers were tight in his hair, holding him in place as she tried to squirm against him still, a whimper escaping her once more.

 

“Daryl…please….” She begged in a throaty whisper, arching her hips wantonly, desperate for that pleasurable stimulation she sought, the thought of his fingers or cock fucking her wild making her ache, her inner walls throbbing and pulsing with need. Her breath hitched as she felt him growl lowly into her neck, his chest rumbling low behind her as his hand slid higher on her thigh, brushing torturously slow over the sensitive skin until she felt his calluses brush against her trembling outer lips. She groaned and bucked her hips toward his hand, begging him to touch her, to do something, anything, before she went absolutely mad. He shuddered at the slick layer of her juices he could feel coating her even before he’d even managed to slip his fingers past her protective outer lips.

 

“God, Rose, you’re already so fuckin’ wet.” He rumbled lowly, dipping just the tip of his index finger into her slit and tracing it teasingly up to her clit, then down to her entrance, making her moan and wiggle more against him, “Daryl, please….” She begged, whimpering as he slid more of his finger past her lips with the addition of a second finger, running both along the length of her slit, teasing the sensitive flesh underneath; his thumb pressed the bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy as his index and middle finger traced the out muscles of her entrance, playfully torturous as she trembled in his grip. “Ah….D-Daryl…”

 

“What do you want, Rose?” he whispered, slipping just the tips of his fingers inside her and wiggling them around; she moaned and bucked into his hand, begging for more as he pulled his fingers away once more before thrusting the fully inside her. She cried out his name softly and bucked against his palm as he started thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of her, a groan on the back of his tongue at the feeling of her walls throbbing and tightening around the digits. She leaned back into him, whimpering and moaning his name as she wiggled desperately against him, pressing her rear back into his erection, making him pull in a breath through clenched teeth.

 

“I won’t know what you want until you tell me, princess.” He whispered breathlessly, pressing his fingers deeper to entice her to speak. She whimpered, pressing more insistently back into him and wiggling her hips even more desperately. He growled and pressed a third finger inside her, wiggling his fingers around in her tight, throbbing walls as he tried to find her g-spot, “C’mon Rose, you have to tell me what you want.”

 

She cried out breathlessly as he pressed, hard, on that delicious bundle of nerves deep inside her, her hips arching into his palm as her walls gave a particularly pleasurable throb that sent a jolt straight to his very core.

 

“Ah, God, Daryl, please…” she begged, fisting his hair tightly and yanking his face up so she could look into her eyes, see the desperate desire swirling in those hazel green pools of hers’, “Daryl, please, I need to feel you inside of me. I want to feel your cock deep inside me, I want to feel all of you, please. I can’t take it.”

 

With a low, feral moan, Daryl crashed his lips to Rose’s, tightening his arm around her as he wiggled his fingers inside her once more. She arched herself off the bed and wiggled back against him until she could feel his erection nestled between her thighs, whimpering as she felt him pull his fingers out of her to create room. She settled herself over his covered dick, grinding her hips back and forth in an effort to create that friction they both craved, making the both moan. One move of her hips caught the flap of his boxers and moved them aside enough for his dick to spring free from it’s confines, making her cry out into his mouth as the head brushed her clit, a shudder working its way through her body as she pressed more into him, grinding her hips faster to feel his head tease her clit and entrance.

 

“Rose…” Daryl whispered as he slowly broke the kiss, groaning out softly as she reached between her legs to grasp him with her free hand; she squeezed him tightly in her palm and gave him one quick, hard jerk, her thumb teasing his head before she moved him back toward her entrance. The couple moaned in unison at the feeling of his fleshy head pressing insistently into the muscles of her entrance, her body quivering as she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, a breathy sigh escaping her when he was fully sheathed inside her.

 

“Fuck, Rose, you’re so damn tight,” he whispered hoarsely as he started to move his hips, thrusting himself slow and deep into her. She moaned softly at the feeling as she moved her hips in sync with his, nuzzling her face into his hair as he buried his face in her neck, breathing hotly against her skin and causing gooseflesh to spread throughout her entire body at the feeling as her head tipped back into his shoulder. His thrusts slowly got faster, harder, as he tried to find her g-spot again, his teeth nibbling at the gooseflesh that had risen on her skin, making her groan lowly as her walls throbbed and tightened around him with each thrust.

 

“Ah, god, Daryl….” Rose whimpered softly, pressing her nose to Daryl’s ear, “God, you feel so good….I love the feeling of you big, hard dick inside of me….” She cried out and tipped her head back once more, arching her back once more as his hips gave a particularly hard thrust, his head crashing into that bundle of nerves deep inside her that sent shockwaves of pleasure crashing through her, her body tensing and throbbing hard in response as her walls clamped harder around him, making him jolt and moan as he throbbed inside her.

 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, shifting to try and get himself more comfortable so he could continue hitting that one spot with each thrust, although he could feel himself beginning to strain as he tried to keep up his momentum, making him growl low in frustration. But then, he got an idea.

 

“Rose….I can’t….I can’t keep it up in his position.” He whispered, shifting her in his lap without pulling out of her, even as a jolt of pleasure crashed through both of them once more; she groaned and panted as she looked at him while he tightened an arm around her, trying to keep her still as he fought for his own breath, “God….we need to switch position but I….fuck you feel so good…I don’t think I’d…be able to…”

 

A smile quirked a corner of Rose’s lip in understanding as she cupped his face with her hand, leaning over to kiss him softly, “I understand. I don’t think I’d be able to let you go just yet.” She whispered, looking deep into his eyes to let him know she trusted him completely, wanting him to know that whatever he did, she wouldn’t shy away from it nor would she think any differently of him. He crashed his lips back to hers’ in response, kissing her deeply, passionately once more as he shifts to change their position. Rose moved willingly with him, shifting onto her hands and knees on the bed with him over her, his hips encasing hers’ as he pressed deeper inside her, hands on her waist to keep her in place.

 

Breaking the kiss, Rose moaned softly as Daryl resumed his hard, fast past, whimpering his name as she felt him bore into her, his hips shifting as he tried to find her g-spot once more. She panted, resting her forearms on the bed, her ass still in the air as she hung her head in pleasure, only looking up as she felt him lean into her, his chest against her back and his hands sliding up her arms as his face buried into the back of her neck.

 

“Ah, Daryl.” She whispered, tipping her head back and thrusting her hips back into his to meet his rhythm, her fingers clenching tight in the sheets until her knuckles were white; his fingers slid up to entwine with hers, squeezing her hands tightly in his as her walls got tighter around him, his cock throbbing in time to it as their orgasms approached fast. She bit her lip and hung her head again, panting lowly as she enjoyed the feeling of him piercing her deep, “Fuuuuuck, Daryl….it feels like…you’re about to pierce my…my womb!” she whimpered, arching her hips back into his and crying out as his hips thrust forward hard and fast, crashing his head into her g-spot again, “Ahhhh, God, Daryl, right there!” she moaned out, arching her back as she tipped her head backward again, her walls spasming and tightening around him.

 

With a low, strained moan of his own, Daryl gripped Rose’s hands tightly in his own as he tried to stave off his orgasm at the amazing feeling of her walls tightly so deliciously around him while he adjusted his hips and thrust faster into her, enjoying her soft cries as he hit her g-spot on each pass. Her walls tightened and throbbed harder around him with each thrust, pulling him faster and faster toward his orgasm as he willed her desperately to follow him into the abyss.

 

“Fuck, Rose…I…I don’t know how much longer I can…last!” Daryl grit out from between clenched teeth, trying hard not to sink his teeth into her shoulder as he pressed deeper into her, his breath labored, erratic, as he tried to keep from falling off the cliff into oblivion. She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling and squeezing his hands as tightly as her pussy was squeezing his dick, “Cum for me, my hunter….please….just fill me with you seed, don’t hold back.” She whispered, arching her hips back into his to meet a particularly hard thrust, making her practically scream in pleasure as he slammed into her g-spot. “P-please…Daryl….I….I can’t….last….please….don’t….stop!”

 

Unable to contain the low, feral snarl that tore from his throat at her erotic words and movements, Daryl sank his teeth into Rose’s shoulder as he gave one final hard, deep thrust that sent him crashing over the edge. She screamed out his name in pleasure as the feeling of his seed hitting her walls sent her catapulting over the edge with him, her walls clamping down, hard, on his dick and pulling him in as far as he could go as he was coated in her juices.

 

The two stayed locked in that position for what felt like an eternity, both their bodies shuddering as they rode the waves of their orgasms together before they collapsed in a pile of sweaty, tangle limps on top of the sheets, panting breathlessly as they tried to regain their mental facilities. Neither moved except to shiver from the aftershocks of their orgasms until they’d somewhat returned to the waking world, at which time Daryl shifted to pull himself out of Rose and roll onto the bed beside her, smiling softly at the whimper that escaped her lips at the loss of him inside her. She rolled onto her side to face him, smiling wordlessly as she held his hand while his free one brushed the hair from her face so he could better admire the flush that had come to her skin, causing relief to swell in his chest at the sight, knowing her body was back to normal and she would be fine.

 

Leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips, Daryl pulled away to watch the light dance in his girl’s eyes, causing a smile to tug at his own lips as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, “Well, it looks like you’re back to normal.” He whispered, watching her giggle and nod as she rested her head on her forearm, rubbing the arm of the hand that was rubbing her cheek.

 

“Thanks to you, I am.” She whispered, nuzzling his hand softly and pressing a kiss to his palm as her eyes darted down to the sheets, “I’m sorry I worried you, Daryl.” She whispered, lifting her gaze back to his earnestly, squeezing his hand tightly in hers. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, looking gently back at her as he leaned his forehead against hers’, “It’s okay, Rose…I kinda overreacted back there….” He whispered as he let his eyes flutter closed while he took a deep breath, “I guess I just get overprotective of you….I hate the thought of something happening to you, you know….? I don’t want to lose you like I lost…” he broke off sadly, his throat closing at the memory of losing his brother to that asshole Governor. It was bad enough when he took Rose and tortured her with Glenn and Maggie, but to put their group in danger and kill his brother….Daryl swore, if he ever saw that bastard again….

 

A soft hand cupping his cheek pulled Daryl from his vengeful thoughts, his eyes snapping open to meet Rose’s soft hazel eyes as she stared intently back at him, as though she knew the direction his thoughts had gone in. This made his frown a little with unease, even as a small part of him was thankful to have someone like her as close to him as she was to know when he was upset or angry….it let him know there was someone there to care and he had someone he could talk to, if he wanted or needed to. And it made him love Rose even more, especially since he knew he could tell her anything without having to worry about her thinking any differently of him. She accepted him for him…and it made his heart swell to unimaginable sizes.

 

“I understand, Daryl….” Her voice was soft, gentle and reassuring, almost pulling tears from his eyes as he stared at her intensely, searching her gaze while her thumb smoothed the wrinkles that had appeared on his forehead with the appearance of the scowl at the thought of the Governor, “I really do….I know how much Merle meant to you…he was your brother, after all…the only one you had for a long time….it was wrong what the Governor did to him, to all of us…and I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I made you worry…that you had to lose someone you cared about so much….but I promise I’ll do better next time so I don’t worry you….okay?”

 

Daryl couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed his lips as she brought her hand back down to his cheek, his face turning into it so he could press a kiss into her palm again, “It would make me worry less if you would think more about yourself sometimes…” he whispered, meeting her gaze once more, watching a small smile appear on her face as she squeezed his hand softly, “Would it make you feel better if I said I would try?” he nodded, nuzzling her hand, “All right then…I promise I’ll try to look out for myself sometimes, okay…?”

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again and press their foreheads together once more so he could stare deeply into her eyes, “But, just know, I will be watchin’….and punishin’ you if you pull what you did today.”

 

Rose couldn’t help but smile at that, a playful glint in her eyes, “Hm, if my punishment is anything like just now, I don’t think I’d mind…you did a really good job warming me up, you know.”

 

A small smirk played at Daryl’s lips at that, “Well, that’s my job, isn’t it? To make sure you’re warm and well taken care of.” His arm slid down to wrap around her waist once more, pulling her close to him as he kissed her again, “Hm, you know, you still feel a little cold, Rose. Maybe I should warm you up some more.” He purred, rolling them over so he was on top of her again, making her giggle as she wrapped her arm loosely around his neck once more, a smile tugging at her lips. “Hm, I wouldn’t mind that…I still am a little chilly.” She pouted and pretended to shiver, making Daryl chuckle.

 

“Let’s see if we can’t fix that then, shall we?” he whispered as he captured her lips in another heated kiss.


	4. Trying (Eugene Porter and Anna Anderson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when the group's settled into Alexandria; after the events of the bonfire shake the community, Deanna allows the Atlanta group and the Andersons to start training the people how to defend themselves. Anna is entrusted with trailing Eugene in how to use a machete.

"C'mon, Eugene, this isn't all that damn hard!"

 

A low, weak grumble is the only response from the timid young man as he shifts uncomfortably in place before his instructor, avoiding her heated, angry gaze; Anna takes a deep breath in an attempt to reel her temper in, taking a step back as she pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. Okay, getting angry was not going to help this situation, not when her student was as timid as a deer and jumpy as a frog on leap year. It was just the heat, among a few other things, that was making her irritable; although the day was sunny and bright, a perfect June day that, in the past, she would be spending either with her friends or playing out in the fields with her siblings, it felt close to a hundred freaking degrees already, even though it was not yet noon. It was just a good thing they had their water bottles, so they didn't have to worry about getting dehydrated, at the very least. Unfortunately, though, that was not the only problem.

 

Being intellectually inclined, Eugene had been more than happy to let Abraham, Rosita, and the rest of their group handle the mess when it came to the dangerous situations they'd found themselves in while he hid behind them safely. And it had worked for him, up until this point, that is, at which time it had been decided everyone, himself and the residents of Woodbury all included, would learn how to defend himself. He, of course, had been adamantly against it, which was why he had been put until Anna's guidance since she was known as one of the 'tough love' kinda teachers and everyone seemed confident she would be able to help Eugene grow some kind of backbone. Unfortunately, the group had quite underestimated just how big of a coward this man truly was when it came to combat.

 

Anna would compare him to the cowardly lion if it weren't for the fact she was more than certain _he_ would, at the very least, attempt to learn **the _fucking_ basics!** She could hardly even get Eugene to lift his blade, let alone get him to attempt any of the, very basic, exercises she had shown him. But _no_ , all he wanted to do was bitch and complain about how he couldn't do this and didn't have the strength or will to defend himself. What even the hell was that?!

 

"I've told you I cannot do it." Eugene stated in his usual monotone voice, staring at Anna quietly before lowering his gaze, "I'm afraid I don't have the -"

 

"The intestinal fortitude to be able to fight for yourself, yes, you have told me that at least two dozen times today, Eugene." Anna interrupted, waving a hand haughtily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off her growing headache, "God, Eugene, if you would just _try_ , you would see you do have what it takes to do the things I can do, what my family can do, for Christ's sake...."

 

Eugene glanced up at the young woman, shifting uncomfortably as he could sense he growing irritation, which only seemed to make him even more nervous and skittish than he was before, "I must inform you that I am quite different from you and your family. You are all more physically inclined and have the formal training necessary to ensure your survival, where as I -"

 

"Bullshit." Anna snapped, looking up once more to pin Eugene with a glare once more;  his voice immediately drifted off, his tongue thick in his mouth as he stared fearfully back, as though he was sure she was ready to jump on him. "Eugene, just because you decided to exercise the muscles in your head more than the rest of your body doesn't automatically mean you can rule out any physical aspect of yourself; do you really think my siblings and I were just born with the ability to do martial arts? No, we started as beginners just as everyone else, not to mention the fact that Rose, Elijah, and I had to learn how to use swords from scratch, too. It's not a matter of talent or skill, it's your attitude. You think you can do something and you try, you will succeed; you doubt yourself and you're going to fail. It all depends on you, buddy boy." she jabbed Eugene, hard, in the chest with her finger, staring intensely up at him with set lips and blazing eyes, "Now you had better start believing in yourself or you're never going to get anywhere in this world on your own, because, you know, there is not always going to be someone there to protect you or cover your ass just because you're too much of a wuss to do for yourself."

 

Silence passes between the pair as Eugene absorbs this, letting it sink into his brain as he considered Anna's words before he gave a small nod, "I do believe you're right, Miss Anna." she seemed to relax a little, a smile starting to cross her lips before he continued to speak, "Unfortunately I must inform you that belief in one's self is not always sufficient enough to drive one forward when pursuing certain abilities or skills they know are going to be difficult or is beyond their physical limitations. I believe what you are attempting to teach me is beyond my physical skill set and I will be unable to sufficiently execute the exercises you wish for me to complete to your satisfaction."

 

"I do not care how you execute these exercises today, Eugene." Anna argued, knotting her hands in her hair in frustration, "All I want for you to at least _try._ "

 

"Yet I know when I do I will see be reprimanded for not dong them correctly."

 

"Only because I'm trying to teach you, Eugene, that's the point!" Anna threw her hands up in exasperation, turning away from him to storm away, "I won't yell, but I'll show you how to do them correctly so in time -"

 

"And what if I am unable to do them correctly?" Eugene refuted blandly, watching Anna sigh and cover her face, "That is what practice is for, Eugene, so you can get it perfect."

 

"I am certain no amount of practice will help me, as I have told you -"

 

 **" _I know_! You're not physically inclined!"** Anna growls, shaking her head angrily back and forth, "Christ almighty, it's like listening to a broken, whiny record, it's just excuse after excuse, after excuse. Eugene, you need to learn these things because, like I said, there is not always going to be someone there to protect you. You either need to grow a pair of balls or you're going to die. How do you not understand that? My family understands that, Rick's group understands that, Abraham and Rosita. Hell, my cousin and my husband understood that and they went down fighting until their last breathes! How can you not want to go down like that instead of being branded as a coward and a spineless jellyfish even in the afterlife?"

 

Silence passes between the pair once more as Anna pauses to catch her breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose once more as Eugene stares quietly at her, frowning for a moment before he clears his throat once more to speak.

 

"I think you will find that I do, indeed, have a decent pair of testicles," Anna's head whipped in his directly with an incredulous expression on her face, although Eugene quickly plows ahead before she can speak, "Unfortunately, I must admit they couldn't compare to those of the other men we know, possibly not even those you have lost, including your husband....and I understand they likely never will, but, I must ask...if this is why you have refused my advances toward you and the attempts I have made in establishing a relationship deeper than that of friends or simply family...."

 

Anna heaves a heavy sigh and runs her hands through her hair once more, suddenly looking worn out as though all the energy had been drained out of her body; god, not this topic again.....ever since she had met Eugene after the prison had fallen at the Governor's hand, he had made it quite obvious he felt an attraction toward the second eldest of the Anderson daughters; although not exactly good with flirting, the intelligent young man had made more than one compliment about her, most about her quick thinking and intelligence when she was able to come up with solutions he had yet to think of himself. She'd been somewhat receptive, although it was mainly due to the fact that she was happy to find someone else of such high intellect as him who she could talk to; the young man was good looking in his own right, although Anna would say he would look better without that mullet of his, and he was a good friend, someone she felt she could talk to, she could connect with. There was just one thing she couldn't get around though, that kept her from seeing them as a potential couple...she could tell that he had been through a lot, just as the rest of them had been, but that was sill no excuse, especially not one she would allow him to use if he truly wished for the two of them to have any kind of relationship. They'd all lost something and, instead of using it as a crutch, they'd used it to help make themselves stronger so they could survive this world. She just couldn't see herself being with someone who would roll over so easily in the face of adversity and just give up. Not with someone like that.

 

"Eugene....";

 

"It is more cruel to give one false hope than to simply tell them the truth." Eugene informed her stoically, telling her to just tell him how she felt instead of just leading him on. Anna glances at him once more, then away.

 

"Look, Eugene, no one could possibly compare to Alex...not you or anyone else....and I wouldn't want them to, because I know you are your own person, very different from how he was....but, to tell you the truth, there are things about you I do like, I can appreciate your intelligence and ability to create things to help us when we need it most, but they're greatly overshadowed by the things I do not like about you." she turned fully to face him, crossing her arms in front of her and planting her feet firmly on the ground, as though she was getting ready to fight to defend her position, "You're a nice guy, but you're a coward, and that's something that I just do not like; I like someone who's willing to put in an effort and work in a team instead of hiding behind someone else because they're too scared to stand up for themselves. It was smart what you did in getting Abraham and Rosita, not to mention, us, to get you here, but you have to put some effort into helping us defend this place and making it into a home; you can't just sit on the sidelines anymore. I don't want to be with someone who's willing to always stay in the background and let everyone else take care of them, someone who can be my partner and who will stand with me. I want someone who will _try_."

 

Eugene cocked his head, as though considering her words as he searched in her eyes, staring into the depths of those beautiful, doe like orbs, before he spoke again; she wanted someone who was strong, that could fight with her, not....a coward...could he possibly be someone she could consider as a boyfriend someday if he put an effort into changing himself? Could he even change, for her....? Maybe....she had said it was all about attitude in a given situation....maybe if he just believed....put the effort into changing himself....he might have a chance....

 

"So, you're saving I might have a chance if I tried....?" he asked quietly, looking down as he prepared himself for a possible rejection, hoping against hope she wouldn't immediately shoot the idea down; he heard her let out a faint sigh before her shoes moved into his line of her view and her hand landed on his shoulder.

 

"I will consider it, Eugene." she told him softly, tilting her head down in an effort to see his face, "If you try to put effort into changing, into strengthening yourself, then I'll consider at least a date, okay?" he glanced up quietly to meet her soft brown eyes, "But you _have_ to put in the effort. Work with me when it comes to your training and try to do more around Alexandria. Nothing too big, you can start small. I want to see you trying."

 

She could feel Eugene relax under her grip, as though this news was of great relief as he gave a small, nervous smile and nodded, "I will try, for you and I will make you proud, Anna. I will."

 

Anna couldn't help but smile  somewhat in amusement as she squeezed Eugene's shoulder tightly in comradery, "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, cowboy, one step at a time." she leaned up to kiss Eugene's cheek, smiling gently as she pulled away, "I will admit, I do like the enthusiasm, though. But, let's focus on our lessons for today. Think you can try those exercises now?"

 

Eugene nodded his head, a look of determination taking over his features, "I do believe I can."

 

Anna's smile widened, "That's what I wanted to hear."


	5. Unlikely Connection (Rick Grimes and Anna Anderson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Alexandria decide to throw a party for Rick's group to celebrate their arrival, but not everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. After managing an escape, Anna runs into the last person she expected, the only man she's craved since her husband's death: Rick Grimes. He offers to walk her home from the party and she accepts, but will she be able to avoid giving into her temptations and get home without trying to kiss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow packmates~  
> I am sooooooo sorry this chapter is late, I've been meaning to update sooner, but my personal life has been so hectic that it's hard to keep a schedule, so I've fallen behind. I apologize graciously to all of you in hopes you'll forgive me. As well as apologize for posting another chapter for Anna, I know I just did one for her and Eugene, but...I'm not a big fan of it and thought maybe she'd be better suited with someone else. I've never really been particularly fond of Eugene's character anyway and wasn't too thrilled with the pairing in the first place, so....I wanted to see how much better she would be with someone more her speed, like Rick.  
> But, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm working on another one for Elijah next, just need to get my thoughts together and if you guys have anything to say about this pairing in this chapter, let me know. Feedback is always good for a growing writer.  
> Thank you all for your support and staying with me through all this, I appreciate it :)  
> Signed, your alpha, ScarletMarieLeaf

To say Anna was uncomfortable would be like the understatement of the year. Or, more accurately, the century....

 

Honestly....a party? There had to have been better ways for the people of Alexandria to welcome their new members into their community without making such a big deal about it....maybe just bring over some home-cooked meals instead of throwing something so unnecessary. But no, the leader, Deanna, just had to insist....leaving the group feeling obliged to have to attend since it was in their honor....after all, how could you possibly refuse an invitation like that without sounding rude?

 

You couldn't.

 

Which was why the young woman now found herself standing among a group of strangers, dolled up in an absurd dress and having to listen to them prattle on about trivial nonsense from a safe little corner of the room.

 

_(Never thought I'd attend something like this again...)_ The thought passed fleetingly through Anna's mind as she allowed her eyes to drift slowly over the room, the people, listening silently to the faint buzz of conversation, even as she had no interested in keeping track of what each of them was saying. Everything was irrelevant, unimportant....old, everyday things that they all used to indulge in without fully appreciating having them.

 

Perhaps Anna was being biased in her opinion, especially after everything her and her family had gone through up until this point, their struggle to survive this thing that had ravished their world....but the things they had here in Alexandria, the way the people behaved and treated things like it was all still all right, it....unsettled her. The modern conveniences of running water and electricity, lights, those were a welcome change....but everything the Andersons and their group had seen since the beginning of all this made things like parties and conversations as simple as cooking tips and house maintenance useless....How could the people of Alexandria have still managed to live like this, even after their world crumbled and faded into near oblivion? How could they convince themselves this was still considered normal?

 

_(This could be you just hating parties.)_ Anna chided herself quietly, letting her eyes drift down to the glass in her hand, absent-mindedly swirling the clear white wine around inside, _(Alex was always better at things like these than you.)_

 

A dull ache constricted the young woman's chest at the thought of her late husband and she tightened her fingers around the glass as she pressed her lips together, feeling her irritation toward the people of Alexandria grow. While they were safe behind these four walls, enjoying their little get togethers and the like, Rick and their group had actually been out there, enduring the hardships of this new world and losing the people they loved.

 

_(Calm down, Anna...)_ she told herself sternly, closing her eyes slowly _as she took a deep, calming breath before she downed her drink in one gulp, (It's just a party...to welcome our group into Alexandria....we should be grateful....)_

 

Yeah...easier said than done....

 

_(Maybe some fresh air will do me some good....?)_ she hoped silently to herself, allowing her gaze to cross over the room again....what was the harm in that, really? It wasn't like she was really going to be missed....well, not by anyone that mattered....to her, at least. Hell, if she was lucky, maybe she could get away with spending the rest of the party outside? She could only hope.

 

Doing one last sweep around the room, the young woman carefully made her way around the crowd toward a side door leading outside, abandoning her glass on one of the smaller tables along the way. Once she felt the cool night air against her skin and filling her lungs, some of the tension left her shoulders and she exhaled slowly in relief, sweeping a few stray strands of hair back out of her face. She'd never thought she'd actually the quiet or being alone....but after being in there....she think she'd rather be alone right now than in that...dollhouse. She'd rather be alone than pretending in there like they were.

 

Taking in another deep breath of the fresh air, Anna made her way across the porch to the steps and slowly descended, pausing, just for a second, when she reaches the sidewalk so she can glance over her shoulder. Well...she'd made it this far without anyone stopping her...so what was saying she couldn't leave now? She'd come to the party, saw what it was all about, so no one could say she was being rude to their hosts....if anyone asked she could just tell them she'd felt tired and wanted to go home and lay down. And if no one believed her, so be it. She wasn't going to spend her night hiding in a corner, pretending to care about the useless crap the people of Alexandria were talking about. Hell, she'd rather be back at the house going over her notes anyway...out of this stupid dress and in something far more comfortable for sleeping.

 

"Hey, leaving already?"

 

The deep voice behind her startled the young woman, nearly making her jump clear out of her skin as  she whirled around, raising a fist defensively, a reflex from being out there so long. Rick, just a few steps up from her, put his hands up placidly, raising his eyebrows a bit as she exhaled loudly, dropping her defensive stance.

 

"Jesus Christ....are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

 

He gave her a faint, lopsided smile, shaking his head a bit, eyes wrinkled in apology, "Didn't mean to scare you. Especially knowing that right hook you've got." Anna smiled faintly in amusement, shaking her head as she relaxed her shoulders once more, "Just came to make sure you're all right."

 

She lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, "I'm okay...just, uh..." she scratched behind her ear, "Feeling a little tired, that's all. I was thinking about heading back toward the house."

 

"Oh," His expression shifted, eyebrows pinching a little in concern, a spark of something dancing behind those sky blue eyes of his. She frowned, blinking a bit to herself, almost confused. Was that...disappointment...? "Well....if that's how you feel...I could wake you back to the house."

 

Her eyebrows rose a little in surprise and she cocked her head to the side, "But, won't you be missed...?" she indicated back toward the house, "I mean, you seemed to be getting along with people....I saw you talking to that nice woman, too, what was her name?"

 

"Jesse?" Rick glanced behind him, then chuckled, shaking his head, "Nah...she's kinda...preoccupied with her husband. Besides, it's not that far a walk and I could use the fresh air. It was getting a little stuffy in there."

 

Well...Anna could definitely agree with that one...even though she was sure the air had felt more stifling to her than it had Rick.

 

"If you say so," Anna shrugged her shoulders and started down the walk way, pausing on the sidewalk to wait for Rick before they started in the direction of the houses they'd been given. Alexandria wasn't a huge community, so a lot of the big, fancy houses around here were still empty, even though their group had been given two of them to use at their leisure.

 

The pair walked mostly in silence, the only thing between them the quiet night air and the faint chirp of the crickets in the distance. A cool breeze drifted toward them, blowing her bangs back out of her face and she sighed softly, inhaling it deeply as she enjoyed the crisp feeling of it in her lungs. It was peaceful and comforting, the quiet serenity of the night, one of the few things she could really enjoy in this new world. A moment to clear her head and just....unwind. Quiet could be dangerous, but when they got a moment when they could be safe and just enjoy it...those were the moments she treasured most. She had to, especially when life was as chaotic as it was.

 

"So, parties aren't really your thing, are they?' Rick's voice broke the quiet, making Anna blink and turn her head toward him, cocking her head; a corner of his lip twitched in amusement at her, "I noticed you at the party....you're really a wallflower, aren't you?"

 

Warmth rushed to Anna's cheeks and a strained, nervous laugh escaped her, "I guess you caught me...." she rubbed the back of her neck, glancing away and shrugging, "But...no, parties have never really been my scene, even before all this. Alex was always better at mingling and enjoying them than me...."

 

"You enjoyed the little celebrations we had at the prison." Rick pointed out gentle, quirking a brow; Anna shrugged that off.

 

"Only because those were small and just us...." her eyes drifted toward the night sky, watching the stars wink down at them from the inky darkness, "Honestly, if it's with my family and those I care about, I can get into it....but being in a room full of strangers...I dunno, it just...always made me uncomfortable...you know?"

 

Rick's expression softened in understanding as he gave a small nod, "Yeah, I do...I'm sorry we had to drag you to something like that."

 

"Eh, it 's okay..." Anna shrugged again, "We couldn't really be rude to Deanna by not showing up to a party thrown in our honor, could we? But, she saw me, so..."

 

"True...."

 

Another stretch of silence between the two as they neared the house and Anna lowered her gaze from the sky.

 

"Hey Rick?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thank you." They paused as they reached the front door and Anna turned to Rick, smiling faintly, "For walking me back here. You know you really didn't have to, not when you had someone to talk to."

 

Rick chuckled softly in amusement, wrinkling his eyes at her, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Besides, I already told you, Jesse's married."

 

"So?" Anna quirked her brows teasingly, even as something clenched inside her at the image of him with her, a painful sting deep inside that had started to surface not too long after they had arrived in Alexandria whenever she saw Rick and Jesse together. But it was too soon....far too soon for her to even consider having feelings for someone else. It had only been a handful of months since she'd lost her husband to the disease that had ravished the prison before they were all driven out. How could her heart even be close to healed enough to yearn for another?

 

But yet, there was something about Rick that had drawn her in, something she had only just begun to notice in the entire time she'd known him. He was the kind of man she was drawn to, a strong man with conviction, who wasn't afraid to stand up for anything he believed in or do anything for those he loved; no matter if the odds were against him or things seemed bleak, he didn't just roll over and give up, he fought for what he wanted, for his family. Yes, he had his down times, just as everyone else did, but he could still pull himself back up and push back against anything and everything that opposed him. His dominant, usually level-headed personality was like a flame and she was the moth.

 

There were just a few problems: one, of course, was her moral dilemma of moving on too fast after losing her husband and that, coupled with the fact that he was more than twice her age, not to mention a friend of her father, was just a recipe for disaster....there were other women closer to his age that had a better chance with him than she could ever hope to have. Like Jesse....even if she was married to someone else.

 

Rick shrugged his shoulders, returning Anna's thoughts to the present, "I dunno, she's pretty, but...I don't go after other people's wives, you know? Seems like a pretty lost cause, even if I was interested."

 

Anna's heart fluttered hopefully in her chest at his words and she had squish it quickly before she let her mind get away from her; even if he said he wasn't interested in Jesse, that didn't make her chances with him any better. There were still plenty of women in this community, hell, their group who he could be interested in.

 

"Well, any woman that does catch your attention is quite lucky." Anna smiled, doing her best to make it appear genuine as she took a step toward him and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, gently pressing her hand against his chest to balance herself, "Thank you again." she whispered, pressing her lips to his soft, shaven face.

 

A whizz of electricity broke out where their skin met, sending twin tingles down their spines and causing the hair all over their bodies to stand on end. Anna dropped back down on the balls of her feet, her eyes on her hands, which were still resting on the front of the smooth, white dress shirt he'd worn for the party; he felt warm under her fingertips, firm, taut muscle jumping and flexing beneath the thin fabric, her already shallow breath catching in her throat at the feeling.

 

Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm her breathing and slow her racing heart, Anna moved back a little and lifted her head to look at Rick again, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't -" The words stilled on her tongue as her eyes met a pair of hooded blues staring down at her, pupils blown wide, flashing with something so deep and primal it sent lightning crackling through her veins for a second time, her whole body tense and wound tight as she waited for him to do something...anything. Her whole body screamed for him to grab her and pull her close, to kiss the breath from her lungs and take her into that house to ravish her until she couldn't walk, even as another part of her warned to get her hormones under control, reminding her she was not someone Rick wanted, she was too young, too immature. But damn it if she couldn't hope....

 

Before she could gather her thoughts enough to speak, a large, callused hand was suddenly wrapping around the back of her neck, tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck and yanking her forward until her lips collided with his in a hard, but passionate kiss. Warmth spread through her where his skin touched hers and she immediately melted into the kiss, feeling her knees almost buckle as her eyes slid closed. His free hand was immediately around her waist, holding her up against him as se reached up to slid her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself tight to his chest, wanting to be as close as humanely possible.

 

Something hot and moist passed over her bottom lip and Anna didn't even hesitate to open her lips to it, allowing him entrance into the hot cavern of her mouth; his tongue darted inside, laying claim to every last inch before coaxing her tongue into a slow, sensual dance. She groaned softly at the feeling, arching up on her tiptoes again as though in an attempt to get closer, digging her nails into the collar of his shirt. He moves without thinking, releasing her neck and waist to cup his hands under her ass and yank her off her feet, moving forward until her back was pressed against the rough outer wall of the house; she moaned softly as he presses his hips between her thighs, her legs wrapping tight around his waist to mold his firm body against her softer one, pressing the bulge in his dress pants tight against her wet mound as a shiver claimed her spine once more. He hissed against her lips at the feeling, his dick throbbing almost painfully in the confines of it's prison.

 

Rick knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn't want this young woman like he did, but damn it to hell and back he wanted her, craved her with practically his entire being. She was still likely mourning her lost husband, he knew that, he'd known the poor man well before he'd died, but he knew her, too.... She was young, more than half his age and the daughter of one of his closest friends...but he still wanted her; he was drawn to her quiet, smart nature, her kind heart and level-headed determination. She was reserved at times, yes, but she was still so warm and caring, someone who could really open up when she was around her friends and family, who he knew she would do anything for. Although not a leader in her own right, he knew she could be, even if she didn't, she had that quiet confidence about her that others could respect and follow, someone who would lead her people in the best possible way she could, just like her father and eldest sister. He'd noticed it about her long before he'd had these feelings for her, long before he'd even noticed her as a woman. It had just started out as admiration and respect, but had slowly but surely evolved into something much deeper, something he had not quiet expected, especially over the months he had gotten to know her as their groups grew closer.

 

He'd tried his best to ignore it, he'd did....but no matter what he did, no matter how he tried to deny it, he just couldn't. Even when she'd still been with Alex back at the prison, even when he knew he could never have her because she belonged to another man, he couldn't stop yearning for her. Not when he had to watch her go about the prison, laughing and having fun with their family, putting others in their place when it was called for, helping to lead their group in the right direction when he or one of the others couldn't. He thought he'd break when they escaped the prison together with Carl....the only thing that had stopped him from making a move had been the knowledge that her loss was still too fresh, the wound left behind by her husband not yet even close to scabbed over before she'd thought she'd lost the rest of her family, too. He thought he could settle for just being her shoulder to cry on, someone who could be there to mend her broken her heart and he really believed he could have been...even after their family was reunited. He thought he'd be able to get over this little infatuation.

 

But then tonight....gods, he just couldn't help himself. That sexy little strapless black dress could not have been legal, not with the way it clung just right to her curves and to her breasts, the collar hung just enough to still be decent, yet not, the skirt just barley reaching mid-thigh, showing off the expanse of her long, creamy legs, legs he couldn't help but picture wrapped tight around his waist like they were now. It had taken almost everything inside him not to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to this house to fuck her wild, especially when he got to witness that quiet, timid side of hers' that kept her confined to a corner instead of mingling among the citizens of Alexandria like the others; she was uncomfortable, he could tell, she'd wanted to be anywhere but at that party and he'd wanted nothing more to wrap her in his arms and take her away from there, to sooth her discomfort away in anyway he could. And when she'd made her escape, he'd taken his chance.

 

And like hell he was going to let her go now, not when she was kissing him back so fervently, clawing so desperately for his touch, her legs wrapped so tight around his waist, he was almost sure he would be inside her by now without the barrier of their clothes between them. Not when she craved the feeling of his flesh against hers' as much as he did.

 

With as much self control as he could possibly master, Rick managed to pry his lips from Anna's, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their tongues as they broke away from one another, their hot breath intermingling in the air between them. She looked desperately into his eyes, shivering at the loss of his lips on hers' as her chest heaved with her labored breaths, bringing an attractive flush to her flesh that boiled his blood even more.

 

With a low growl from deep in his chest, Rick yanked her away from the wall and reached blindly for the doorknob to the house, letting the two of them inside. The door slamming behind them echoed throughout the empty house and he carried her through the kitchen to the staircase, up into the first bedroom they came across; their group still didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep too far from one another, let alone claim their own rooms just yet. This room would be theirs' from now on.

 

Kicking the door closed with the heel of his foot, Rick carried Anna over to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress; she tried to scoot back to get herself more comfortable, but he stopped her, gently gripping her legs in his hands as she looked up at him, confused. He grinned down at her, slowly unwinding her legs from his waist and lifting first one into his hands, then the other to untie and remove her black flats. Taking her foot in his hand, Rick pressed a kiss to the top of it as Anna relaxed into the mattress, fighting the smirk threatening to overtake her lips.

 

"Didn't think you were a foot man~" she teased him playfully, chewing her bottom lip as he chuckled softly in reply, running his hand slowly up her leg, his touch feather-light against her soft skin; she shivered, digging her teeth further into her bottom lip as his hands moved closer to the bottom of her skirt.

 

"I can be, especially if they're attached to such a sexy pair of legs like these." he purred as he slid his fingers under the hem of her skirt, hiking it higher up her thighs until it was bunched just around her waist, revealing her a pair of cute white panties to his gaze. The contrast of the white against the black of her dress made him lick his lips, especially as he could already see them damp with her juices. "You're already so wet ~"

 

Anna sat up, looping her arms around his neck as he flickered her gaze from the enticing few of her chest to her eyes, "Hm, I wonder whose fault that is?" she whispered, pressing herself into him once more, grinding herself against his erection as it strained against his zipper. He stifled a moan and gripped her hips tightly in his hands,  peering piercing down into her mischievous doe brown eyes as a smile tugged at a corner of her lips.

 

""You're asking for trouble, missy." he warned in a low, hoarse voice that set her heart hammering in her chest and made her inner walls clench tight with want; she hid it behind a smirk, quirking her brows slightly as she pressed herself tight against him, grinding slow, "Oh really? And what are you going to do to stop me?"

 

Rick's eyes flashed challengingly and a grin tugged at his lips, "I have a few ideas." he growled low under his breath as he smashed his lips back to hers, digging his nails deep into the skin of her hips. She moaned into the kiss, arching her hips into his hand as she ground down on him harder, tugging at his hair. he bit her bottom lip in response, thrusting his hips into hers', hard, making her gasp and whimper with want. Grinning against her lips, Rick broke the kiss to tug Anna's dress up over her head and toss it carelessly somewhere in the room before leaning down to kiss each of her breasts and pass his tongue over her nipples. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts closer to him as she dug her nails into his back, her eyes fluttering closed as he flicked her nipples with his tongue, taking each of them into his mouth in turn.

 

"Oh Rick ~" she moaned softly, shivering as her nipples began to tighten with pleasure, panting softly as she ran her fingers around to the front of Rick's shirt and started undoing the buttons to push it off his shoulders. He shrugged it off, letting it drop around his feet without putting his face from her breasts as he pressed one hand on the small of her back and sneak his other past the waistband of her panties to cup her pussy, making her gasp out in pleasure, her head tipping back as she arched her hips into his hand.

 

"Fuck, Anna~" he growled as he gently bit one of her nipples, teasing her clit with one finger and her entrance with another. She arched off the bed, groaning softly in pleasure as he slipped a couple of fingers inside her and started to thrust, his dick throbbing hard with pleasure at how tight she felt. She ground herself down into his hand, her walls throbbing and clenching around his fingers tightly as she moaned at the feeling.

 

Panting and groaning softly with pleasure, Anna clawed at Rick's belt desperately, undoing it and pulling his zipper down before she reached into his boxers and took him into her palm, squeezing him tightly. He pulled hard on her nipple in response, shuddering and throbbing hard against her palm as he thrust his hand into her grip. She chewed her lip, trying to suppress a grin as she squeezed him again and started to pump him slowly, her thumb passing over the head of his cock to collect the precum that was already leaking from the top. He bucked into her hand again, pressing his fingers deeper into her, making her gasp and squirm against him, whimpering softly as her walls clenched tight.

 

"Shit, you're going to drive me crazy if you keep doing that." Rick growled as he released Anna's breast and lifted his head to give her a stern look that shot straight to her already throbbing pussy. She grinned at him, squeezing him tighter, pulling a hiss from his lips.

 

"Maybe that was my objective." she purred softly, "And what are you going to do about it?"

 

His eyes flashed dangerously, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he lowered his face closer to hers' until their mouths were barely a breath apart, eyes boring into hers', "If you don't stop, I'll make sure you can't walk straight for a week." he growled in a low, threatening voice, which made her shiver and bit her lip enticingly as she jerked his dick, hard. His nostrils flare and he thrusts into her hand again.

 

Before she can do anything else, Anna found her hands bound above her head by Rick's belt, laid back on the bed as he works her panties down her legs to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. She watches him hungrily, the cold air prickling at her hot skin as she craves his touch once more, squirming on top of the sheets and biting her lip. He smirks, knowing what she wants as he slowly kicks off his boots and works his own pants and boxers down his legs, teasing her. She whimpers, wiggling her hips to try and entice him to move faster, although she stills as he stands once more and her eyes fall to his crotch, breath hitching in her throat.

 

His prominent dick stood at attention in front of him, bobbing with each movement, the bright pink head glistening with his smeared precum; saliva flooded her mouth and her walls clenched in anticipation of having him inside her. Anna had only ever been with a few men in her life, including Alex, and she knew he was bigger than any of them.

 

Stepping between her legs, Rick took Anna's hips in his hands, scooting her a little up the bed as he pressed himself against her, rubbing the head of his dick teasingly over her slit, making her shudder and groan. He smirked softly, gripping her hips tight as he lined himself up with her entrance and gave a single, hard thrust.

 

A gasp tore from the young woman's throat and she tossed her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feeling of him spearing her as he set a hard, brutal pace. By the gods, she'd never had a man fill her so completely like this, it felt so....fucking....good! Fuck, he was hitting all the right spots at the same damn time.

 

"Oh fuck, baby, you're so goddamn tight." Rick panted as he gripped Anna's hips tight, thrust hard and fast into her as she jerked and bucked her hips up into his, trying to match his hard pace. She lowered her chin again, panting heavily as her walls throbbed and tightened around him, her legs shakily wrapping around his waist once more. He smiled at her, deepening his thrusts; she suddenly jerked beneath him and arched off the bed, eyes growing wide as he passed over that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside her.

 

"Oh Rick! Right there~ Please...." she whimpered pleadingly, peering up at him through half-lidded eyes as she rolled her hips into his, enticing him to please keep going. He grinned at her, slowing his thrusts to dip deep into her experimentally until she cried out softly again, her walls spasming and clenching tight around him, making him grunt softly in pleasure.

 

"Oh, there it is ~" He purred lowly, licking his lips devilishly as he adjusted his hips and began to thrust hard and fast into her again, slamming the head of his dick into her g-spot again and again without mercy. She tossed her head back in pleasure, moaning and crying out breathlessly as her breasts jiggled enticingly with each thrust; the bed jerked under her, the headboard slamming noisily against the wall and Rick was vaguely aware of the gift of privacy they had while the others  were still at the party, although that thought is quickly banished from his mind as Anna's walls give a particularly pleasurable squeeze around his dick, making him jerk his hips, hard, into her as she practically screamed his name.

 

"Oh god, Rick!" she panted as he leaned over her, deepening his thrust further, "You're so...so deep inside me~! Please....please don't stop!"

 

"I wasn't planning on it, baby." he whispered huskily as he claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She arched her head toward him to return it, whimpering against his lips as he continued his deep, fast pace, his hips jerking harder as her walls got tighter him; he knew she was getting close, it was getting harder and harder for him to thrust without wanting to burst deep inside her and fill her with his seed. God she was so damn tight she was going to drive him absolutely crazy.

 

"R-Rick, if you keep...going like this....I-I'm not going t-to -!" Anna's words were cut off with a particularly well placed thrust, which catapulted her clear over the edge into the abyss. She came screaming, her walls clamping down, hard, on Rick's dick and pulling him deep as warmth gushed over him, his name a plea on her lips; he groaned lowly at the feeling, giving a few last, hard thrusts before he burst deep inside her, making her moan out in pleasure at the feeling of his hot cum hitting her walls.

 

Collapsing on top of her with his face buried into the crook of her neck, the couple had to take a few minutes to catch their breath and come down from their high, their bodies shivering with the aftershocks of their orgasms.  Neither moved until they had the energy, Rick gently moving to pull himself out of her, a soft smile on his lips as she whimpered softly at the loss while he gently undid his belt, discarding it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Climbing into the bed with her, he pulled her up toward him, letting her lean into his chest as he covered them both up with the sheet and kissed her forehead tenderly.

 

"Where did that come from....?" Anna whispered as she settled against him, lifting her head to look at him and resting her chin gently on his chest. He looked down at her, cocking his head in that sexy way she liked as he lovingly caressed her arm.

 

"I couldn't help myself after seeing you in that dress." Rick told her softly, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face, "Especially not after holding myself back for so long."

 

Surprise colored Anna's features, her eyebrows raising, "You...you've -?"

 

"For a long time now, Anna, since that winter we spent together at the prison." His expression sobered, his hand settling on her hip, "But...with you being with Alex, not to mention our age differences...I didn't think I had a chance."

 

Tears sparkled in Anna's eyes and she let out a short laugh, gripping Rick's hand tightly as they escaped down her cheeks, "You know...funny thing is, as of late I'd been thinking of that, too....I didn't think you'd want a girl so much younger than you...even though you pretty much stole my heart while we were on the road together....before we got here....I guess I just felt...a little guilty...because..."

 

"I know..." he whispered, brushing her tears away with his thumb, "I thought it'd be enough to just be there for you...as a shoulder to cry on...because I know you loved him, Anna...and I wasn't going to force myself on you."

 

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes softly, "I think that's why I started falling for you, Rick...because you were there when I needed someone the most....without ever trying to get something out of it for yourself."

 

Rick smiled softly, tenderly brushing his thumb over Anna's cheek as he watched her bury her face into his palm, "I just want you to be happy, Anna...I'll always be here if you need me. If you'll have me?"

 

Anna opened those big, beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers' to meet his again, a few last tears escaping down her cheeks as she smiled.

 

"Of course I will, Rick." she shifted up toward him, pressing her lips gently to his in a loving kiss, "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Anna."


End file.
